All in Good Time
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Bella - well not really. Everyone thinks they are perfect for each other but they just don't see it - will they ever? M Rating for language. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

'Bella what took you so long?' there was desperation and hunger in Edward's eyes and with every step closer I got I could see them darkening in anticipation.

'I got here as fast as I could,' I said breathlessly.

'Please I can't wait any longer,' he held out his hands pleadingly and I had to smile.

'Just let me get my backpack off.' I started struggling with the straps while Edward danced from foot to foot impatiently.

Finally I managed to lower my backpack to the ground and pull out the bag inside, opening it. Before I knew what was happening Edward had pounced. He was pulling out the doughnuts and shoving one in his mouth, crumbs and jelly adorned his face and I laughed to myself thinking how if Jessica and Lauren could see him now they would faint.

'What are you smirking about?' Bits of food flew everywhere and I shook my head in disgust.

'How if Jessica and Lauren could see you now they would cream their pants.'

'God Bella I'm trying to eat here.' I rolled my eyes, just about every girl at Forks high thought Edward was god's gift, except me that is. Sure he was undeniable good looking but other than that I didn't get it. Maybe I had known him too long or maybe this was another example of how I differed from everyone else, I rarely felt any kinship with my peers.

I moved to Forks when I was six to live with my father after my mom decided to travel the world and find herself. Charlie found it hard being a single parent and I spent a lot of my time with the Cullen's who lived a few doors down. Alice was a year younger than me, tiny, dark haired and full of wisdom. Alice has taught me a lot over the years, stuff my dad would never tell me, about kissing, boys, she even bought me a vibrator last Christmas. I thank god for Alice and her presents, finals can be very stressful and her gift has helped a lot.

Boy's don't hold a lot of interest for me, the ones at school have tried but I think now they are sick of being blown off, well except Mike Newton, that guy can never take a hint. I know Charlie is relieved at my seeming indifference to the opposite sex, I think he hopes I may become a nun one day.

Alice and her older brother Edward have been my closest friends growing up. Their parents, Esme and Carlisle, are like the perfect couple, he's a doctor, and she's stay at home mom and one thing Esme is fanatical about is healthy eating. Charlie, bless him tries his best, he leaves me doughnuts every morning and every morning I take them to Edward, have done for years, the poor boy craves sugar and I guess I'm his dealer.

Don't get me wrong I like Edward; he is one of the most genuine people you could hope to meet. I've watched him turn from gangly, crazy haired boy to the tall, lean god I see before me, the hair is now lightly mussed thanks to gel rather than the mad professor look he used to sport. I remember when Edward first discovered gel, he used way too much, so much you could tap his head and it made a hollow thudding noise like hitting concrete. I guess when you've seen someone pee in the municipal pool and rub their underwear in your face it's hard to see them as a sex object.

Alice is always telling me how perfect we are for each other; it's getting a little annoying now. She firmly believes that the opposite sex can never just be friends but I wonder if she has ever witnessed her brother letting off then grabbing your face to sniff it.

Alice is way off base on this one; Edward has and always will be just Edward, annoying, funny, and occasionally thoughtful but still Edward.

**Edward**

'Hey I saw you with Bella earlier.' I stopped and turned to look down at my sister, she was like a foot shorter than me and sometimes I found it hard to believe we were related. Right now she was looking at me with her bright green eyes, the one feature we shared, waiting for me to reply. The thing was Alice was convinced Bella and I were perfect for each other, she would always say stuff like 'you sound just like Bella,' she couldn't see that we were just friends.

'She was giving me my daily fix,' I licked my lips remembering the sugar coated goodness that my mom would never allow in the house. I was too scared to go to the shop and buy my own, as I was sure she would somehow find out. Everyone thought Esme Cullen was all sweetness and light but cross her and whoa she was a force to be reckoned with.

'And that's all it was?' Disappointment was clear on her little face and I shook my head smiling.

'Just stop you match making little minx, I like Bella but just not like that.'

'Well there are plenty of guy's who are interested.' Now she was trying to make me jealous but it wouldn't work. Of course I could see how attractive Bella was and I knew Newton would give his right nut to touch her but it just wasn't like that for us.

We had all heard how Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live with him and the first time I saw Bella she was sat on the kerb in front her house hugging her knees. She was a little, skinny thing with brown hair in a lop sided ponytail. She lifted her head when I stopped in front of hair and muttered 'Stare much?' Her brown eyes looked a little sad but we soon started talking, finding we had lots of things in common and nothing much has changed over the years, we still like the same things and tease each other mercilessly.

We both have blossomed over the years, that's the term my mom likes to use when she describes Bella, I think she even harbours some hopes about us getting together. Since I turned fifteen and finally filled out girls have been noticing me but I aren't all that interested. Crowley and Newton like to spread rumours about me being gay, it doesn't bother me really, I've always being a little different so I guess I'm used to it. I have the same urges all teenage boys do but even if the girls are more than willing I have more respect for myself. Just the thought of Lauren or Jessica touching my junk makes bile rise in my throat.

Bella and my sister are really the only girls I can stand to be around for any length of time. That's not to say that Bella hasn't occasionally annoyed me, she has believe me! She likes to mock my need for organisation and sneaks into my room to mess with my cds, they are categorised just the way I want and she switches things around and then grinningly watches my temper tantrum. She also has a picture of me on her phone from when I first discovered gel, I used way too much and looked like Peewee Herman, that's the picture she uses for my number and she knows how much it riles me.

Still she's clever and seems as keen as I am to do well, she's witty if a little sarcastic and she's loyal to those close to her. I remember the time Crowley said something to Alice about been a little pixie, if there's one thing my sister hates it's being called pixie or elf just because she's small. Bella turned around and said 'better than being a fairy,' and kneed him in the balls.

Why couldn't Bella and I just be friends without everybody assuming there was something else going on? Bella was well Bella, friend, sometime pest and the girl I once saw projectile vomit about three feet, it's hard to imagine kissing someone after you have seen that.

**A/N This is a new story, more along the lines of how love can grow rather than the usual instant attraction I have written about before.**

**This is short but the subsequent chapters will be much longer. Next one should be posted tomorrow.**

**As ever I would love to hear your thoughts and if you think this is worth continuing.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I like to mess with**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

'Are you going to prom?' Charlie's question startled me from the book I was reading.

'Not planning to,' I replied, turning my attention back to Jane Eyre.

'Has no one asked you?' I raised my head once more and looked at my father, he obviously thought this was something he needed to inquire about. He rarely interfered but I guess he saw prom as a right of passage, such bullshit but whatever.

'I have been asked but I really don't want to go. You know dad I've been thinking and thirty seven sounds a good age to start dating so let's just say you don't have to worry about it till then.' A smile tug his mouth up and then he broke out into laughter, his brown eyes twinkling at me.

'Kid when did you get to be such a smartass?' I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back at him.

'You sure Iz about prom you might regret not going.'

'I'm sure.' And just like that things were back to normal, my dad watching the game from his favourite chair and me curled on the couch reading. I knew people in town liked to mutter about 'poor Isabella Swan.' Having just Charlie and no mother people thought I should be pitied, but I liked it; Charlie and I were so similar, quiet, and introspective and that suited me fine. We said what needed to be said and loved each other in our own way. I never felt like I was missing out, I kept in contact with my mother, she was the total opposite to me, outgoing, chatty, it would never have worked and I was grateful now that I had come to live with my father.

My mother Renee was brought up in Forks and the town just wasn't big enough to hold her; she wanted more from life than Forks could offer. Only meeting Charlie Swan scuppered her dreams, pregnant and eighteen was not in her plan and although they tried for my sake it was a futile effort. Mom moved away with me when I was two, somewhere the complete opposite of Forks to Phoenix, Arizona. For a while she was settled, teaching elementary school but when I was six the travel bug bit again, only I was in school and she couldn't just cart me around with her. We talked, hell even at six I was like an old soul and I agreed to move in with dad, we spent summers together, it was never awkward between us despite the little time we got to spend together. I loved my big bear of a father with his warm eyes and the tickle of his moustache when he kissed my forehead goodnight, so I moved to Washington.

Charlie had no idea how to look after a six-year-old girl and they were times before I could look after myself that I ended up at school with a slice of cold pizza in my lunch sack and trousers a few inches too short. But we worked it out in the end, I cooked and cleaned, Charlie looked after the washing and manly jobs as he liked to put it, ha his tool belt hasn't seen the light of day in years.

Graduation loomed and soon I would be off to college, I worried how my dad would manage, silly I know he's a grown man. I got into Dartmouth but decided to go to college in Alaska, this earned some puzzled looks from Alice and Edward but the fees were much less and I wanted to pay my own way as much as possible without having to have Charlie dip into his savings.

Sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, the atmosphere was full of excitement, one week and us seniors would be free of Forks High for good. Looking around I wondered what would become of some of the people I had spent most of my life around. Eric Yorkie was sitting in a corner, head bent down preparing the final edition of the schools paper. Every so often he would lift his head and flick longing glances towards Tyler Crowley, big jock on campus. Poor Eric constantly having to hide his true self, maybe at college things would be easier for him.

My gaze rested on Newton, I had no idea where he was going to college but as long as it was nowhere near me I'd be happy. At Forks Crowley and him ruled but out in the big bad world I had a feeling they would both be in for a rude awakening. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were sat with them, I wondered briefly if they had any other clothes than their cheerleader's costumes. For a moment I pictured two fifty year old women still dressed in the short red skirts and tight cropped shirts that made up their uniform, ugh.

'You look deep in thought Swan' Edward appeared in front of me and I gave him the finger before motioning for him to sit down.

'So you got your snow suit packed and your husky dogs ordered?' Edward pulled out his lunch and grimaced at the fruit salad and carton of what looked like puke but I presumed was vegetable soup his mom had packed him for lunch. I shoved my tray of pizza over to him and grabbed the fruit salad.

'Sometimes I love you,' he muttered before practically shoving the whole slice in his mouth. I wondered if Esme knew her son ate like a savage.

'Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about graduating and trying to imagine what will happen to everyone.'

Porn star,' Edward pointed at Lauren. 'Drug dealer,' Crowley. President,' Eric. 'Someone's bitch in prison,' he said when he got to Newton and I spluttered, putting my hand over my mouth before I covered Edward with food.

'What about me Edward?' he looked at me long and hard rubbing his chin as he thought.

'World renowned author who lives on her own with fifteen cats and has a hard on for the shopping channels.' Asshole.

'Now do me.' He looked smug so I decided to wipe that look off his face.

'Let's just say I'll be looking forward to those films you'll be starring in with Lauren.'

He laughed, 'you're such a bitch Swan.'

'Bite me Cullen.'

'Oooo Lover's tiff?' We both turned to gave Alice the evil eye but then a sly grin came over my face.

'Yes, Edward is yet again refusing to go down on me.' Alice's eyes widened and Edward looked at me as if I'd gone mad but then he caught on.

'Well Bella if you would do more than just put my cock in your mouth and leave it there then maybe I would. You're supposed to suck it like a tootsie roll not drool on it.'

'Tootsie Roll eh? Well it is the same size as one so I guess I could do that.' Alice looked about ready to keel over at this point and both Edward and I started laughing.

'It's not nice to tease.' She looked ready to kill, Alice was small with dark, bobbed hair that framed her cute as a button face but she was scary. I made a mental note to lock my bedroom window tonight; the last thing I wanted was to wake up with all my hair chopped off.

'I can't believe you two will be leaving me all alone here next year,' her green eyes looked so melancholy that I reached out my hand and patted her arm.

'Alice I'll keep in touch and it's only a year.'

'You'd better Bella,' she pouted at Edward and then me. 'I expect lots of phone calls and letters from you too brother dear while I slowly die of boredom here.'

'God you're so melodramatic Alice and you're welcome to come see me at Dartmouth anytime,' Edward said rolling his eyes at me.

'And you're welcome to come see me in Alaska.'

'No way Bella I've seen Thirty days of Night. Promise you'll come back to Forks as often as you can.' Damn those eyes were persuasive and I nodded slowly making Alice grin widely.

**Edward**

Graduation day was here and I was sat in the front row having already collected my diploma watching Bella cross the stage to collect hers. I caught her eye and mouthed 'don't fall.' I could see her fingers twitching and I smiled to myself knowing she probably wanted to flip me off so badly but couldn't because she was surrounded by the faculty and the rest of the student body.

Bella returned to her seat but not before giving me the stink eye as she passed. The royal blue graduation gowns we were forced to wear really didn't suit anyone but actually on Bella it did look good. The blue made her pale skin glow and for once she wore her dark brown hair loose, it flowed in natural curls down past her shoulders to the middle of her back. I winked as her big brown eyes narrowed at me and saw pink stain her cheeks, as she got angry. Bella really was beautiful, huh funny the things you notice.

Making my way through the crowds when everything was all over, I found my parents talking to Bella and her father, Chief Swan.

'They make us proud don't they Charlie?' Carlisle said patting me on the shoulder.

'They sure do.' Charlie hugged Bella close and for a moment I saw sadness filter through his eyes as he looked down at his daughter. Charlie only had Bella and I was just beginning to realise how much he would miss her.

'How about we head over to the diner, Charlie, Bella you should join us,' Esme suggested as we strolled back to the parking lot.

'Sounds good.' Charlie climbed into the police cruiser and Bella looked over at me, we shared a smile for a second before she got into the passenger side and was whisked away.

Bella and Charlie were already there when we arrived. Bella was eating an enormous cheeseburger and my mouth watered. Esme order us all a garden burger and I sighed longingly.

'Edward you can eat all the rubbish you want while you're at college but right now I want to know that at least I did my best for you.' I could just imagine my mom sneaking in the dorms at night and checking my fridge, scary thought.

I sat next to Bella in the booth and pinched her fries while no one was looking.

'Can you believe it's all over?' she whispered to me.

'Nope, it's surreal. At least we'll have all summer together before we strike out into the world on our own.'

'I'll be working at the library to try and earn some money for college so I don't know how much spare time I'll have.' Bella took a huge bite of her burger and I wanted to attach my mouth to hers so I could get a taste of that glorious, greasy food.

'Oh so you won't be able to spend time with your dear old friend Edward? I knew it Bella, once you leave here you'll forget all about me,' I shook my head at her sadly and she pushed my shoulder playfully.

'Of course I'll see you and how could I ever forget you Edward, I still have nightmares about the time you rubbed your pants in my face.' We both giggled, it was disgusting but she had teased me about my hair and so deserved it.

Our parents chatted and I suddenly felt a little afraid of what was to come. So much was going to change and change didn't come easily to me I liked the familiar. Would I find someone at college who could make me laugh like Bella and god I hated to say it but I would miss my annoying sister too.

As if Bella knew what I was thinking she leaned over and touched my arm. 'Relax Edward, it will all be fine trust me.'

I looked into her face; her eyes were a deep, dark brown that always held a calmness in their depths, it instantly put me at ease. I was going to miss her terribly.

'Okay but promise to keep in touch.'

'I will Edward.'

We finished eating and I climbed into my parent's car, looking back I saw Bella climbing into the cruiser, she gave me a wave and then she was gone.

At the time I thought Bella and I would have all summer to say our goodbyes. But that was the last time I saw Bella for nearly six, long years.

**Bella**

The light was blinking on the answer phone when we got home. I knew it would be Renee, full of nonsense about how her little girl was all grown up and how she wished she could have been there at my graduation, she hadn't been feeling well so wasn't able to fly over.

I hit the button to play the message and was a little shocked to hear a man's voice asking to speak to Charlie Swan urgently, he reeled off a number and then the line went dead.

My father stood in the doorway and picked up the phone, he listened to the man on the other end, his face impassive except for a twitch at the corner of his eye.

'What was that all about?' I asked when he finally put down the phone.

'It's your mother Bella, you'd better sit down.' I swayed slightly on my feet and reached a hand out to grasp the back of the couch.

'Is she alright?'

'No, she's being diagnosed with a brain tumour; she's not been given long. That was her doctor Phil Dwyer; she couldn't tell us herself and asked him to let us know. She doesn't feel she deserves for us to go look after her after all she's done.'

'That's silly dad, I've never felt let down by her. When can we go?'

'I'll book the flights and we'll leave as soon as possible.' My dad was such a rock as we travelled to Florida to see my mom.

'Silly Renee thinking that we wouldn't want to be there for her.' My father shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

When we arrived at the hospital I watched my father's face crumple when he saw how frail she looked. Even after all these years a part of him still loved her.

Charlie stayed for a few weeks and I decided to stay longer and look after mom. The doctors had given her six months at most and she was going to need all the help she could get.

Although we managed to scrape together money for a carer I did a lot of things for her, I also enrolled in the local community college, managing to take a few classes.

It was heartbreaking to watch my beautiful, vivacious mother shrink and wither before my eyes. I tried to keep in contact with Edward and Alice but I had so much on my plate that after about four months' things faded out.

Seven months after I graduated my mother breathed her last; I held her hand with my father behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around me. We clung to each other for a long while not wanting to leave her.

The funeral passed in a blur and then it was time to make a decision on the rest of my future. Alaska no longer appealed to me and I decided to head to New York, if there's one thing Renee's illness taught me it's that life was short and we should make the most of it.

Over five years later I found myself working for a publishing company, a job I loved. My boss Rosalie Hale was my best friend and my father visited me as often as he could during his vacation time. I met men but nothing really clicked, I was happy, healthy and where I wanted to be.

Sometimes I would feel would feel like something was missing, a niggling doubt that I had forgotten something in the back of my mind but it came and went.

**A/N So the story is going to leap forwards a bit because I find it hard to write as a teenager even though people accuse meof being a perpetual one.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts as always. Next chapter is mostly done and i will probably post it tomorrow.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed – hnwhitlock2000, Bec, Cilla, LAN809, timidvampire and Edward5953 - you all totally rock (I can't get any with saying that but i tried).**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I like to mess with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

The comedy club was dark and everyone around me was laughing uproariously while I sat there barely managing to raise a smile.

I have a sense of humour don't get me wrong but this guy on stage I didn't find funny. I don't know why I agreed to this outing, well I do, I'm new in the city and my colleague Emmett invited me. So rather than spend the night alone in a strange city I took him up on his offer even though more often than not things like this make me feel more isolated.

I'm the new intern at Dawkins Architects having just finished my Bachelor of Architecture degree, five years of intense studying and I'm finally where I want to be, in New York working for one of the prestigious companies in this field.

Emmett McCarty is a few years older than me and one of the friendliest people you could wish to meet. I glance over and see him chuckling away. He's a huge guy, about six foot four with big broad shoulders and thick muscled arms. To be honest he looks more like a wrestler than an architect but he knows his stuff and has taken me under his wing so to speak.

Scanning the crowd, something I always like to do, I watch everyone having fun and it makes something ache in my chest. My gaze finally rests on a woman far across the club; she's not laughing either. It's hard to tell what she looks like in this dim lighting but I can just make out her long dark hair and solemn expression. She too is looking about and her eye catches mine, I can just make out a small smile that graces her lips and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the comedian on stage.

For a second our eyes lock and the prang in my chest lessens, for that one small moment my sense of isolation and awkwardness is gone. I've made a connection, a very rare event for me. But then she turns to the man next to her and it's lost but oddly I feel better, the rest of the night seems not such a burden.

After the club we all head to a bar for a few drinks. Emmett tells me how he recently got engaged and that I should definitely come to the party next week. I nod vaguely and listen to him describe Rosalie, his fiancée.

'Man she's a firecracker. Tall, blond with a face any grand master would have killed to paint. But that's not why I love her, she's intelligent and feisty, damn I will never understand how I got so lucky.' I smile at his words, he's clearly very much in love, sadly it's not something I have ever experienced.

In college I had two relationships, the first was with a girl on my course, Heidi Sanderson. She was nice enough but super driven, I hardly ever saw her and she seriously lacked any sense of humour. We literally had to pencil in times for sex and that just wasn't romantic. We both agreed we were too busy for a relationship and went our separate ways.

In the final year of my course I met Tanya Denali, she was every man's dream, beautiful, intelligent, willing to please but somehow I just didn't feel it. We dated for three months and in that time I wanted desperately for it to work, tried to make my feeling more than they were. When I first met her she told me she was from Alaska and my mind immediately pictured Bella, I hadn't thought about her in years and suddenly I wished we had kept in touch. I had made a mental note to ask my parents if they had spoken to Charlie recently and see what information I could garner.

Tanya knew something was missing and eventually told me that I was obviously looking for something different and that we lacked that elusive chemistry. Maybe I would never really click with anyone, the thought was deeply depressing and I spent an hour on the phone with Alice bemoaning how I would die alone.

_'Edward don't be ridiculous, I firmly believe there is someone out there for everyone.'_

_'That's easy for you to say, you met my college roommate and that was it.'_

I thought back to how Alice had come to visit me one weekend, I was feeling a little homesick and was really happy to see her. Jasper Whitlock was my roommate; he seemed a decent enough guy, except maybe for the civil war memorabilia he liked to collect. He was majoring in history and was quiet and studious which suited me fine. He was about the same height as me, six feet two, tall but not gangly with overlong blond hair that constantly hung in his eyes.

We chatted from time to time and I was just glad that I didn't have to share a room with someone who thought college was an excuse to party and indulge in underage drinking. Although one night I did find Jasper smoking a joint out of the window of the dorm that was really the extent of his illegal activities.

'_Want some?' his soft southern accent drifted over to me and I got up and took a puff._

_We sat there feeling all mellow and trading stories from our childhoods._

_'What happened to her?' he finally asked._

_'Who?'_

_'The Bella girl, all your stories involve her so where is she?' his blue eyes looked hazy through the veil of smoke that surrounded us._

_'She had to go to Florida to look after her mom, we used to speak every couple of days but then she just stopped ringing. I didn't want to intrude so I guess I stopped ringing too. When we heard her mom had died my family sent flowers and condolences but we never heard back. Charlie, her father, told my mom she moved to New York.' As I spoke I felt like I should have tried harder to stay in contact with her, she had being through so much and I hadn't being there for her. Guilt had crawled through my body and I wanted to call her, to apologise but I had no idea what her number was._

_'She sounds cool, tough break for her. So anything ever happen between you two?_

_'No we were just friends.' Although I wasn't much of a friend as it turned out._

All that night after talking with Jasper I dreamed about Bella, the way she would crack a joke completely deadpan and everyone thought she was being serious except for me, we had just got each other.

Alice had come and took one look at my laid back roommate and I was forgotten, she sat on his bed and they stared at each other for minutes not saying a word. I think I cleared my throat a dozen times before they finally turned to look at me.

'_Hi Edward,' my sister turned to me all flustered, her eyes darting between Jasper and I._

_'What's with you two?'_

_'Nothing, we have an understanding.' What the fuck? They hadn't even introduced themselves._

Yet from that day onwards they were inseparable. At first I wasn't best pleased with the situation but I saw how happy it made Alice and when she joined us the following year at college I had to get used to the idea. To be fair Jasper and Alice were never overtly affectionate, just sometimes I would see the way they gazed at each other, it conveyed more than any simple I love you.

'So you ever been?' Emmett's voice interrupted my musings.

'Huh?'

'In love man, ever been in love?'

'Not yet.' We soon parted ways and I laid in bed feeling tired but somehow unable to sleep. As I closed my eyes I saw lips curved into a small smile, maybe there was someone for everyone.

**Bella**

This date was fast becoming the worst of my life. It didn't start off too well to begin with and things had gone rapidly downhill since.

Felix worked for another branch of the publishing firm I worked for. Occasionally I spoke to him on the phone, he seemed nice enough and Rosalie was forever reminding me that the last date I had been on for nearly a year ago. So when he asked me on date I thought why not?

Why not indeed Bella, well because things like this tend to happen when you agree to date. His voice had been quite deep and alluring over the phone, his appearance was however a stark contrast, he was short, not much taller than my five foot four. He also wasn't exactly well built, ok I could probably take him in an arm wrestling contest, in fact he was so puny I almost felt like pulling his chair out at dinner.

Then we went on to a comedy club, I wasn't fond of these places but I supposed conversation would be out so that would be a bonus. Over dinner I had to hear all about Felix's mother who lived with him, visions of Norman Bates in Psycho kept popping into my head as he talked.

The comedian wasn't my cup of tea, my sense of humour was slightly offbeat and his musings on the differences between men and women didn't do it for me. As I looked around I could see most people were enjoying themselves, I had long ago accepted the fact that my mind didn't always work on the same frequency as everyone else's but still I felt a little out of place.

Until I saw him that is, he too was scanning the crowd, he too looked as disenchanted with his surroundings as I did. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile a little, for that second I felt like I was no longer alone in a crowd. That brief moment of connection was broken by Felix spilling his drink on my lap, ah the story of my life.

My mind wandered as I sat there, I thought about my move to New York and how I was lucky enough to be accepted into the internship programme with Twilight Publishing. I worked hard, met Rose who I shared an apartment with for a year until she met Emmett and moved out, ear plugs weren't enough to keep the noises out those two made.

I found my own place, it was small and possibly not in the best neighbourhood but I loved the old building and the variety of inhabitants within. Dating was definitely not on my mind for a while but eventually I met Marcus. The ever so charming Marcus, with his flash car, job in the city and tiny penis. Still looking on the bright side losing my virginity was possibly less painful because of that last fact. It lasted six months, even I am still stumped how we made it that long. We parted on good terms and I went back to spending my time with my elderly neighbour Aro. Thanks to him I could probably beat just about anyone at poker, so if I ever lost my job I could always become a card sharp.

The only other dalliance I have had into dating was with James; he was English and here to study. He was handsome with dark blond hair and an easy charm but totally untrustworthy, it wasn't a shock when I found him in bed with Victoria one of my neighbours. I had looked at him as he sat there naked with Victoria hiding beneath the covers and laughed, he threw up his hands and shrugged and that was that.

Looking up I could see the man from earlier standing and leaving with a group of people; his dark hair caught the light, which highlighted it with strips of red and blond.

'You ready to go?' Felix was looking at me with anticipation and my skin crawled slightly.

'Very ready.' My damp skirt clung to my legs and when Felix suggested going to a bar I used that fact as an excuse. I managed to fight off his attempts to walk me home and hailed a cab, jumping in and leaving him standing on the pavement open mouthed. For about a second I felt bad about my exit but then I remembered his creepy stories about the things him and his mother liked to do and just felt relief.

Aro was sitting on the stoop when I got back to my building, his gnarly hands wrapped around his walking stick, his surprising dark hair was combed back from his forehead and he gave me a cheery wave.

'How was your night my dear?'

'Terrible,' I admitted taking a seat next to him.

'There's someone out there for you, don't you worry.' His dark eyes were looking off into the distance as he spoke, he placed his papery handover mine and looked at me.

'My wife was my best friend, that's the key you know. Don't believe all this stuff about instant attraction and bolts out of the blue. For things to last you have to have friendship, you have to want to spend time together and that's when you know you've found the one.' I saw the sadness in his eyes and I nodded solemnly. Aro had lost his wife ten years ago, he hardly spoke about her because it was still too painful.

'Thank you Aro.'

'Now help an old man up.' I stood and pulled him to his feet before taking his arm as we stepped inside.

'Goodnight my dear.' I watched him enter his apartment and slowly climbed the stairs.

Getting ready for bed, I brushed my hair before climbing under the covers pondering Aro's words, maybe he was right, I should find someone I want to spend time with, who I could just be myself with.

Bronze hair flashed through my mind but I couldn't hold onto the memory as I drifted into sleep.

**A/N Next chapter is Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party where Edward and Bella meet again – should be posted on Tuesday, maybe Monday if I have the time.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and I would like to say a big thanks to those who have already reviewed – you are the best.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I like to mess with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

The Hale house was huge, I knew Rose came from money I had met her mother a time or two and she was one of those horrid society matrons who look everyone over with disdain. I pulled my old truck up to the house and some young man came running up to park it for me.

I climbed out as gracefully as possible and handed him the keys.

'Um you need to double pump the clutch when you start it and don't worry about the weird clanking noise, it always does that.' He gave me a grin and parked my monstrous red truck alongside all the BMW's and Mercs. It stuck out like a very red sore thumb.

Unfortunately there was no way I could get out of going to Rose and Emmett's engagement party seeing as I was the maid of honour. Believe me I tried but Rose was having none of it. I dreaded having to make small talk with the kind of people Mrs Hale was bound to invite, maybe there would be a nice corner I could hide in.

As I stepped into the foyer Rose caught sight of me and grinned.

'I see you took me at my word.' Rose looked stunningly beautiful as always in a floor length, black silk sheath dress.

'You said I could wear what I wanted,' I reminded her with a shrug, looking around the room at all the fabulous dresses and glittering jewels I felt even more out of place.

'My mother is going to love this,' she chuckled before taking my arm and leading me to the wolves.

'We aim to please Miss Hale.' Okay maybe it wasn't such a great idea to turn up in my jeans and a black tank top, topped off with my ratty converse but dammit she had said I could wear what I wanted and promised this was just a casual thing. Casual my ass.

'Hello Isabella dear, really you could have made some effort.' Rose's mother had now accosted me as I was trying to get a drink, I had to faithfully promise Rose that I would get trashed but by god I needed at least one.

'Hello Mrs Hale, I'm afraid I got a bit confused when Rose mentioned this was just a casual thing, obviously casual to me means something completely different.'

'I see. Well at least we'll be able to make sure you are dressed appropriately at the wedding.' Cue brittle laugh and my even faker one.

'Well I must go and circulate dear.' _Could someone bring a broomstick for one?_

'Bye Mrs Hale,' more fake smiling and I could breath once more.

An enormous punch bowl adorned one of the trestle tables and I stood there mentally calculating if it was deep enough to drown myself in when I got the shock of my life.

'Don't do it Swan.' My god that voice, it was so familiar. I turned swiftly and found myself looking into twinkling deep, green eyes.

'Edward!' My shriek was so loud that several people turned to look but I couldn't have cared a less. I lurched myself at Edward who caught me in his arms with a dazzling smile.

'What are you doing here? It's been so long and I've missed you.' My words came out all rushed and tears began to fill my eyes as I took in my old friend. It wasn't till that moment I realised just how much I had missed Edward.

'I've missed you too Bella,' we just stood there grinning at each other, I wanted to get away from here and find out everything Edward had been up to since I last saw him but dinner was being announced and I couldn't just leave.

'We'll catch up I promise, are you free tomorrow?'

'Screw tomorrow Edward as soon as we can get out of here we are going to have a catch up.'

'Always impatient Swan but then I am too. Ok after dinner meet me in the foyer and we can learn all the exciting things each other has been up to.' He pulled me closer for a second and I took a deep breath of his familiar scent, it was so comforting having him close again.

'Deal.' We reluctantly broke apart and I went to sit at the top table with Rose, Emmett and their parents, along with her cousin Jane who was the other bridesmaid and who I hated with a passion.

'Oh dear Bella is this some kind of statement?' Jane was dressed impeccably in an off white dress that screamed designer; unfortunately it did nothing for her pasty complexion and boyish figure. It just goes to show that money can't buy you taste.

'Yes it says, I'll beat your ass if you so much as look at me again,' I smiled sweetly and dug into the appetizer that appeared before me.

I was bouncing around on my seat for the rest of the meal just wanting it to be over. I could just see Edward sat at another table, surrounded by Emmett's relatives, one girl in particular seemed keen to engage him in conversation, in fact at one point I'm pretty certain her boob was nearly in his dinner. He kept glancing up and smiling at me and I wanted to run over there and get out of here.

The speeches were done and so was I. What happened to just a simple congratulations? I thought I was going to have to interrupt and scream enough at one point.

Rose 'I'm out of here,' I said giving her a quick peck on the cheek as I passed.

'Ok Bella,' she gave me a bemused look and I hugged Emmett quickly before dashing out into the foyer where Edward was waiting.

'Where do you want to go?' I asked walking out into the humid night and dragging him with me.

'Not to sound clichéd but your place or mine?' I giggled and he smiled back.

'Did you drive?'

'No I caught a cab.'

'I'll just collect my truck and I can drive you home, how does that sound?'

'Sounds good.' A few seconds later my truck arrived, the roar of the engine sounding really loud in the still night air, the young parking attendant shot me a wink as he climbed out and I winked back, not completely sure what all that was about.

'This is your ride?' Edward guffawed as he climbed in.

'It's a classic,' I said giving him a sideways grin and putting it in gear before chugging off down the road.

'Classic Bella certainly.'

'I can't believe it's you,' I turned and looked at him; taking in his tall, lean frame and broad shoulders. He still looked much the same, maybe a little broader and more handsome but still the same Edward. His hair was slightly shorter and tamed into casual disarray, his jaw was sharper with light stubble gracing it, all in all Edward looked like something out of one of those men's magazines that have the hottest celebrities on in his tailored grey suit and black shirt.

'Hell Edward look at you, gorgeousness personified, way to make a girl feel inadequate.'

'Bella I could say the same for you, even though you were dressed in jeans you outshone just about every woman in that room.'

'Look who's become a little charmer?' We both laughed happily as I followed Edward's directions to where he lived.

I was pleased to find out he only lived a few blocks from me and as he let us into his apartment I could not remove the stupid grin from my face.

His place was beautifully furnished in warm, earthy colours and I plunked myself down on the leather couch in the sitting room.

'Can I get you a drink or anything?'

'No.' I pulled on his arm till he overbalanced and crashed down beside me on the couch. 'I have you now Cullen and I aren't letting you go.'

Edward's face was close to mine, a half smile curling his lips and I felt a momentary sadness at how I had nearly lost him for good, how could I have not thought about him in so long?

'I'm sorry about not keeping in touch…' I didn't get much further before his finger came over my lips and stopped me.

'Bella don't apologise for that, you were going through hell, if anyone should apologise it's me. I hated being apart from you and when we spoke on the phone I always came away feeling even worse. I was a terrible friend but I hated hearing your pain and not being able to be there to hold you, so when you stopped calling I just felt like maybe you had found someone else to be there for you.'

'Edward as if anyone could replace you.' I placed my head on his shoulder thinking over his words. Talking to Edward had made things harder for me too and I guess that was the reason I stopped calling, I hated the way I ached for him to be there with me, it made everything more painful.

Wanting to change the sombre mood I turned to him and said 'tell me everything.'

He told me about college, his roommate Jasper and what happened between him and Alice. It sounded so like her to fall in love at first sight.

'I sympathise Edward I was roommates with Rosalie when she met Emmett, I have seen far more of that guy than I will ever be comfortable with.'

'You think that's bad imagine finding your sister 'tending' Jasper's wounded solider.' I fell about laughing, my arms wrapped around my middle as Edward closed his eyes in mock horror.

Carlisle was still at the hospital and Esme had started a thriving interior design business since Edward and Alice had left home.

'Alice and Jasper live in Seattle, he works for some history publication while Alice is busy working at a law firm.' Wow so much time had passed it felt surreal.

'Now it's your turn.' He nudged me playfully and I pinched his thigh in return.

'Ow, you still play dirty Swan.'

'Always Cullen.'

**Edward**

The engagement party for Emmett and Rose was really not my thing, I had spoken to him briefly when I arrived but he was so busy greeting guests that I found myself a drink and tried to look inconspicuous.

I saw Rose walking over to the entrance and her take the arm of someone just arriving; I smiled a little when I saw the new arrival's attire, jeans and a tank top with very old trainers. I wished I had had the nerve to turn up like that. Everyone else was dressed in over priced couture, it was a place to see and be seen but this woman obviously didn't care one bit.

My eyes slowly travelled up her body, small but curvy to her face and then I stopped, it couldn't be …. And yet it was. There stood Bella Swan looking even more beautiful then I remembered, her big brown eyes scanned the crowd despondently, her full lips twisted a little with distaste and her hair, which she had always worn up for as long as I could remember tumbled down her back in soft waves. For a moment I was stunned, she sure grew up beautiful.

Rosalie's mother came up to her and I saw the way Bella stiffened and the way they seemed to trade pleasantries but I could tell it was anything but. Bella stalked over to the large punch bowl and stood there with a strange expression on her face after her encounter with Mrs Hale. Either she was going to throw it at the old hag or put her own head in it, either way she had to be stopped.

The delighted look on her face was only eclipsed by my own when she threw her arms around me. It was so good to see her; I couldn't believe that she was here. It felt good to hold my friend once more, more than good actually.

All through dinner I was anxious to get away so we can talk, to find out what she had been up to over the years. Emmett's cousin Siobhan was being annoying persistent in trying to catch my attention but someone who sat across the room smiling at me held that.

And now here we were in my apartment, it was like nothing had changed, there was no awkwardness between us, she still had the ability to make me smile, she was still my Bella.

'Come on spill, what have you been up to?'

Bella told me about her job and her move to New York. How scared she was at first but how losing Renee had taught her to follow her dreams.

We talked a little about Charlie, he now lived in La Push with Sue Clearwater, a woman he had met at a singles night at the diner.

'Can you imagine Charlie at a singles night?' she cackled cheerfully.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was past two in the morning.

'It's late, I guess you'll want to get going.' Sadness flooded me, I really didn't want this night to end, this was the most relaxed I had felt in forever.

'I don't have work tomorrow so I'm good but if you want me to leave I can.' It lightened my heart to know Bella didn't want this night to end either.

'No I definitely don't want you to leave, this almost seems unreal, I feel like you may just be a figment of my imagination.' Bella reached up and pinched my cheek.

'I'm real,' she laughed. Somehow during the course of our conversation Bella had become sprawled across my lap, I watched as she closed her eyes for a moment smiling softly.

'What about boyfriends?' Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked up at me with amusement.

'Edward there's never been anyone for me but you.' I shook my head at her teasing and poked her in the ribs.

'Okay, okay. Relationships and me do not mix. I have had two relationships, although I use the turn loosely, both were brief and both were a silly mistake. I find it hard to click with people, most people just don't get me.'

'I'm the same,' I confessed. 'I even ended up calling Alice once and telling her I was going to die alone,' we both laughed and shook our heads.

'What a hopeless pair, at least we know that we won't die alone now. We can comfort each other in our old age.' I could see Bella's lids drooping as she spoke and I shifted my position so I was laid on the couch and she was in front of me, my arm loosely holding her against my chest.

'I can just see it now, you'll be pushing me in my wheelchair as we bemoan the youth of today and collect coupons for money off soup.' I could feel the vibrations of Bella's laughter through my chest and I smiled into her hair.

'I'm way too comfy to leave Edward so is it alright if I crash here?' Her drowsy mumblings barely registered because I too was dropping off.

'You're still my best friend Edward.' The words were quiet but I just managed to catch them, soft snores soon followed her pronouncement.

'You're mine too,' I whispered before sleep claimed me.

**A/N ****Thank you beautiful people who review – you make my day so very much better.**

**So how did you like the reunion – as always I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Next update will probably be Wednesday unless I manage to put a rocket up my arse and post quicker.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I like to mess with**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward**

When I first woke up on my couch and found myself alone, I was half convinced that the previous night had been some kind of hallucination. Rubbing my eyes to clear them I sat up and groaned, stretching my hands above my head and feeling my back gave a satisfying pop.

'Good morning sleepy head.' Bella stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

'Hello yourself, as I recall you were never a morning person Swan.' Reaching up I scratched my stubbly chin before getting to my feet and stretching once more.

'I still aren't but sleeping squashed up to you and in my clothes wasn't exactly comfortable. Coffee?'

'Hey you wanted to crash on my couch and I couldn't help the squashing, I'm a big guy.' Bella raised her eyebrows mockingly and I felt a smile spread across my face, she still loved to tease me. 'And I would love a coffee.'

Bella disappeared back into the kitchen while I wandered into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I noticed how much happier I looked and felt. Bella did that to me, she always had a way of making me feel just that little bit more significant and every thing around her brighter.

When I emerged Bella was looking through my empty cupboards with a frustrated sigh.

'We need to go shopping,' she stated before handing me a mug.

'I know, I know, I only moved in a week ago and haven't had time yet.'

'But you've had time to buy beer and coffee,' she snickered.

'Well I have my priorities.' Bella shook her head and flicked my chest. That small touch started a weird tingling just under the skin, I scratched absently at the spot wondering what it meant as I took a sip of coffee.

Bella went to use the shower and I went into the bedroom to get dressed. Ten minutes later we met in the lounge, Bella's hair was still slightly damp and it curled round her face adorably.

'Do you want to go home to change first?' I asked as I lead her out of the door.

'No, we're only going grocery shopping, I took my panties off and shoved them in my purse,' she sent me a wicked grin, 'nobody likes wearing dirty underwear.' Oh lord, I nearly choked on my tongue, her small hand started to pat me on the back as spluttering noises left my throat, the evil gleam in her eye telling me it was her intention to fluster me.

'It's ok Bella, I always go commando, I hate been constricted by underwear.' Now it was her turn to gape as I was sauntered by.

Bella took me to a small market where she preceded to sniff and grope a variety of fruit much to my amusement.

'Are you sure you wouldn't like some alone time with that melon?' she was caressing and tapping it before placing it in the trolley.

'Ha, ha such a funny guy.'

Grocery shopping was one of my pet hates; I put it off as much as I could but Bella made the experience fun. From now on she would always have to be my shopping partner and maybe the experience wouldn't be so bad. Heading back to the truck Bella jumped into the cart and made me run fast back to where we were parked. We got some strange looks as I ran past with Bella in the cart, legs waving in the air as she yelled 'faster.'

Bella helped me put the groceries away and then we cooked brunch together, ok Bella cooked while I watched and admired the way she worked in the kitchen, with fluidity and grace.

'Do you have plans for today?' I was a little apprehensive as I waited for her answer, I didn't want to let her go just yet, I had only just found her again.

'Nope, free as a bird,' she grinned up at me, lifting her head from her food and I smiled back.

'Would you like to do something with me?'

'I was hoping you would ask, I would love to. How about I show you the sights and we can take a picnic,' Bella's face became flushed with excitement as she rambled on about all the things she wanted to show me. Not a scrap of make up adorned her face and yet she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever met.

'I'll leave myself in your hands.' Bella clapped her hands and smacked my ass as she passed by me washing the dishes at the sink.

'I'm just going to go back to my apartment for a few thing, I'll be back in about half an hour.'

With that Bella disappeared and I was left feeling a little bereft, I had to remind myself she'd be back soon. How had I managed without her in my life all these years?

Smiling I sat on the couch and waited for Bella's return. My mind wandered as I sat there and I felt an unwelcome stirring in my trousers as I remembered the way she pressed against me in the night, her soft, supple curves moulded to me.

I sat up straight and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, I was attracted to Bella sexually, there was no point in denying and now I realised this I also realised I was in a whole heap of trouble.

**Bella**

I had never felt so warm and comfortable in my life, wriggling deeper into the warmth that surrounded me I sighed. A small twitching made me jump a little, what the hell was poking into my back?

Groggily I opened my eyes and looked around, this wasn't my bedroom. Looking over my shoulder I saw Edward face and last night came flooding back. I felt myself light up with a huge smile as I saw the tiniest bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. I gazed at his face for a minute, he had always been handsome and the years certainly hadn't changed that. What I found incredible was that he was still the same, sweet guy from high school; we still just seemed to click. I ran a finger down his cheek and the urge to lean forward and kiss him was overwhelming, my body became hotter and hotter as I thought about placing my lips against his.

_You have to stop thinking like that this is Edward._

Suddenly Edward's arm tightened around me, his hand landing right on my right breast, his fingers massaging gently as he slept. Holy Lord in heaven that felt good. My nipples tightened and my face became bright red. I had to get up and get away from him before I did something very stupid.

Gently I lifted his arm and ran into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, my eyes sparkled with happiness and my cheeks were bright pink, I looked like someone who should have their mind scoured out and dear god I was so screwed.

Walking back to where Edward slept, I watched him mutter under his breath and turn over; his shirt rode up so I could see the smooth expanse of his back and the slight furring of hair across his abdomen. My mouth dried and I ran toward the sanctuary of the kitchen.

What the hell is going on?

I'll tell you what's going on, I've found my best friend Edward again and he's everything I remember and more. Unfortunately I also now want to jump him, so much in fact that I am now sitting on my hands in his kitchen so I don't go back into the living room and assault him.

How did this happen, last night we were still Edward and Bella like always, of course I noticed how good looking he was and how great a guy he was. I fell asleep in his arms and that's when the problems started. My dreams were filled with Edward and I but we weren't doing friend things, instead I dreamed we were lying on a beach, his lips tracing my skin as my fingers fisted in his hair. Nothing had ever felt so good as his mouth running over my breasts and dipping lower.

There was no question in my mind that this was wrong, no stopping to wonder why the man I classed as my best friend was doing these things to me, it just felt right. Turning over the dream me had lavished kisses over Edward's chest and my mouth had locked with his in the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced, in a dream or in real life.

Things had got steamer and I must have wiggled about because that's when the poking woke me up. And now I couldn't stop thinking of Edward in that way, would his lips taste as divine as they had my dream? How would it feel to have him over me, his chest hair tickling my breasts as we moved together?

_Stop, stop._

Trying to take my mind off things, I made coffee and said several Hail Mary's under my breath.

Had I being deluding myself all these years, had I always had these feeling for Edward? I didn't think so but we were kids, inexperienced ones at that and maybe if we had kept in touch things may have developed but who knows?

The snag and when I say snag I mean huge, insurmountable problem was Edward saw me as a friend and nothing more. I never like to do things by halves and sure enough this was no different.

When I heard Edward shuffling around in the other room I stood in the doorway and tried to act nonchalant. Edward had no food so I suggested food shopping, I didn't want us to go our separate ways so I was willing to endure anything to stay near him.

My mind had wandered as I was touching a melon, my focus was on Edward's long fingers as he picked up a juicy round apple, I couldn't help but imaginable those fingers on my breasts like in my dreams. It was like he could read my mind because he made some crack about me needing some privacy with the fruit.

_If only you knew Edward_.

Shopping was fun, been with Edward always was. I think I managed to conceal my raging hormones most of the time. There were occasions when I walked behind him just to see the way his ass was outlined perfectly in his snug jeans.

Getting back to his apartment I made brunch for us and tried to push the sadness I felt at having to leave soon away. When Edward suggested we do something together I had a feeling I may have reacted a tad enthusiastically, so much for trying to act normal.

I wanted to show Edward as much of the city as I could and enjoy a picnic in Central Park. So many things I wanted to share with him and so little time. Edward was washing the dishes, he was slightly bent over, his bum sticking out and begging to be touched. So of course I grabbed it, I needed to get out of here and sort my head out immediately. I made some excuse about picking some things up at my apartment and left; in reality a cold shower and a good talking to were the only things I had planned.

Quickly stripping off and entering the shower for the second time that morning I tried to tell myself that this was all the dream's fault, that until I had that stupid dream Edward and I were fine but I knew I was lying to myself. After all dreams were just a manifestation of your subconscious. Resting my head against the cold, tiled wall I took a deep breath and willed the images flashing through my mind to cease. Why was I imagining Edward in the shower with me, droplets of water cascading down his toned stomach, his eyes smiling into mine as his mouth descending to follow a droplet of water meandering down my collarbone?

I was so unbelievably screwed it didn't bear thinking about.

**A/N Sorry for delay, not being very well.**

**As you may have noticed a lot of fics are been removed or all the sex scenes been toned down a hell of a lot. The Literate Union have been going round and reporting these fics for not sticking to the M rating guide, which is their prerogative but I think the targeting of mainly popular twilight fics is a little over zealous to say the least.**

**Next up a day with Edward and Bella and the feeling which neither of them are very good at concealing – should be fun.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

Finally I made it back to Edward's place carrying a picnic basket containing as many sugary treats as I could get my hands on, knowing how much he had loved that stuff when he was younger.

The day was hot and my short blue, cotton dress clung damply to my back as we strolled along together. The fact Edward was wearing shorts and a fairly tight black t-shirt was not helping me control my inappropriate feelings any, if only I could find one flaw with him but no, no pasty legs for Edward only strong, tanned limbs. Wide shoulders tapered down to slim hips and of course that amazing butt of his; a soft sigh left my lips as I dawdled a few paces behind him.

'Hey, are you okay?' Edward must have heard me sighing and I nodded so hard I think it may have caused me whiplash. He gave me an amused look and climbed into the truck while I mentally kicked myself.

'So where are we headed?' Edward turned and looked at me as I manoeuvred through traffic.

'It's a surprise,' I smirked as he rolled his eyes at me, Edward had always hated surprises but he was just going to have to suffer a little longer.

Edward flicked through the music on my ipod and raised his eyebrows a little at the fact I had the Glee album on there.

'Hey I once found a cd of Neil Diamond in your collection so quit looking all superior.'

'He had some good songs,' a telltale flush started on Edward's neck and I knew I had caught him out.

* * *

Walking around the Museum of Modern Art, Edward kept shooting me sidelong glances but I ignored him. I liked this place, they were some interesting pieces displayed, and I won't lie though there were some downright weird things that I just didn't get. Tyler had brought me here for a date once and raved about everything, even something that looked like someone giving birth to a hedgehog, he claimed it showed the prickly nature of self.

Being with Edward was a completely different experience; he eyed things warily and never once tried to make a pretentious comment. He made amusing observations and liked the same things I did, it was fun to share this with him, as I had known it would be.

'Kind of reminds me of you,' Edward whispered in to my ear as we stood in front of an abstract piece, the picture was colourful and lively, a sense of restless energy flowed from the canvas. A smile curved my lips and I turned to find him watching me closely before flicking his gaze away.

'Come on time for food.' Taking his hand in mine I led him back outside, the heat hit us like a furnace after the cool air-conditioned interior we had been in. Sweat beaded on Edward's upper lip and I longed to just reach up and lick away the moisture.

Spreading out a blanket when we reached the park I opened up the basket so we could dig in.

'Oh my god,' Edward's face lit up like that of a small child as he eyed the contents of the picnic basket.

'Doughnuts,' he moaned, taking a huge bite out of one and licking his lips. I laughed as I watched Edward shove food into his face at almost impossible speeds. Laying down I sipped at my bottle of water, watching the people around me. Several children were tossing a ball around and it landed on our blanket, Edward stood to throw it back and my eyes were fixated on the way the muscles in his back flexed beneath his t-shirt as he moved.

_Yeah I'm going to hell._

'Do you remember the time in English when I stood up and told everyone that I was a cunnilinguist because you told me that's what it was called if you could speak more than one language?' Water sprayed from my mouth at Edward's question, it soaked the front of my dress as I tried to stop myself from choking with laughter.

Finally when I had managed to calm down I took in Edward's quiet laughter and grinned back.

'I only did that because you told me to ask for spoodge at Lauren Mallory's birthday party, you said it was a type of dessert. Lauren's mom nearly keeled over and Charlie gave me a severe talking to about my language.' Now we were both laid back laughing, I turned on my side at the same time Edward did, his smiling mouth only inches from mine.

'Good times,' he murmured. I only had lean forward a little and my mouth would be against his, but I would be risking everything and I wasn't willing to do that. I wanted Edward as my friend; the nagging feeling that something was missing was the absence of him in my life I now realised and there was no way I was going to make things awkward.

'Yeah very good,' I said brightly sitting you and snagging the last doughnut from the box.

We chatted for a while about things from high school, Mike Newton's obsession with me and how Jessica had once flashed Edward her boobs after class. I ended up with my head in Edward's lap, her fingers stroking rhythmically through my hair as his soothing voice rolled over me.

**Edward**

God she was beautiful, her long hair splayed out over my knees as we talked. Bella face was the perfect oval and with her eyes closed and that small smile playing on her lips it was hard for me to control myself. She wore a short blue dress that showed off her amazing long legs, everything about was taunting me and yet I could do nothing about it.

_Maybe now would be a good time to take up prayer._

We hired a boat to row around the lake; Bella fumbled with the oar and nearly lost it at one point much to my amusement. When she saw me laughing she held it up and threatened me with it, laughter lighting up her dark eyes. Reaching my hand into the water I flicked some in her direction drenching the front of her dress, not the smartest move I've ever made. I watched her nipples pebble in reaction, I could see the black bra underneath the dress and for a moment I wasn't sure I could breath.

Luckily the heat of the day soon dried her dress but I knew I would be seeing that sight regularly in my dreams.

'You should give me your number, I know Alice would love to talk to you.' I said as we rowed gently round the lake.

'Oh so you wouldn't like to talk to me?' she teased.

'That goes without saying, you may get sick of me because I'll be around so much.'

'How could I ever get sick of you? You are the only person who gets me, and the only person who I could get away with doing this to.' Bella's small hand reached out to me and she flicked my ear hard. The slight sting was nothing compared to how much I enjoyed her touching me.

'Ow,' I protested, Bella just giggled and continued rowing.

'You realise this means war right?'

'Bring it Cullen.' She raised that sexy eyebrow in challenge and whole my body felt like it was been consumed by flame.

'Oh I will.' We circled round the lake and returned the boat, as we walked along I took her hand in mine, carefully sliding my fingers over the soft skin of her wrist. I heard her catch her breath slightly as I trailed my hand along her arm until I reached her shoulder. Then I pounced, tickling under her arms mercilessly as she gasped and struggled to get away from me.

I pulled Bella closer so I could get a better hold on her as she tried to free herself, her body writhed against mine and she laughed and screeched for mercy. Unbelievably this was arousing me so I let her go suddenly. Bella faltered and would have fallen if I hadn't gathered her back in my arms.

'You ass Edward,' she gasped against my chest, her breathing laboured and harsh.

'I told you I would get you back,' I hid my smiling face in her hair as Bella sagged against me trying to regain her breath.

'So you did but just remember I will strike when you least expect it.' She pushed herself away from me and stalked ahead down the path.

'I'm so scared Swan,' I called. Despite my teasing I actually was a little scared, Bella could be evil when she put her mind to it.

After riding on the carousel and genuinely having one of the best days of me life I found myself seated in Bella's apartment admiring the homey feel she had achieved, and laughing at some of her stranger nic naks, the three legged wooden dog was a particular favourite.

'Why do you think you've never met anyone special?' Bella turned from stirring a pot and frowned a little as she thought about my question.

'I'm only twenty four Edward, I still have time.'

'I know, when you do find someone I'll be shoved out, doomed to be on my own.' I spoke the words as the thought entered my head, fear gripping my insides. Bella laughed and came over to sit on the edge of the chair I occupied.

'No one can ever replace you Edward,' she pecked my cheek lightly, the soft brush of her lips on my skin sending a delicious shiver through my body.

'Yeah, yeah,' I hoped she couldn't hear the tiny tremble in my voice as I tried to sound nonchalant.

'What about me? You could be the one that found someone leaving me all alone, talking to myself and reminiscing about the good old days.' She nudged my shoulder playfully.

How likely was it I would find someone who complimented me like Bella? The answer was obvious; I wouldn't so the chances of me finding anyone were zero.

'I can't see that happening.'

'So we're back to the two of us sitting side by side in a nursing home, wearing dentures and eating soft foods together.'

'You have such a way with words,' Bella smiled hugely and took a bow before heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Sitting back I tried to push the images of Bella with someone else far from my mind. The trouble was now the seed had been planted I was finding it next to impossible. Someone else stroking her petal soft skin, someone else looking into those deep, dark eyes, knowing that she is hanging on their every word, there was no way I could stick around and watch that.

So was I willing to give her up all over again?

What a god damned mess.

'What's with the grumpy face?' I had been lost in my musings and looked up to see Bella looking down at me, concern etched on her features, I had to stop this brooding.

'It's nothing, just some silly thoughts,' I reassured her.

'Okay well dinners ready.'

Bella had made spaghetti bolognaise, one of my favourite dishes, it was so good that I may have made a complete pig of myself.

'Jesus you have sauce all over your face,' Bella laughed as she came towards me to collect my plate. Seconds later she returned with a damp cloth, gently rubbing the area around my mouth.

The look of concentration on her face as she cleaned me up was absorbing, the way her brow crinkled and her lips pursed with her actions. She stood back after a minute and smiled.

'All done.'

'Thanks mom.' Bella scowled before throwing the cloth back at me, it hit me squarely in the face and she let out a delighted giggle at her accuracy.

Growling I stood up and chased her around the small apartment, we ended up with her on one side of the couch and me on the other. Bella would dart one way and I would shoot to head her off, we were at an impasse. I stood there for a second before quickly vaulting the couch and catching her in my arms.

'Got you,' we were both breathing heavily, as I looked down into her eyes, I saw the laughter fade from them and something else replace it, my heart sped up as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

'Yep you've got me,' Bella's voice was so low I barely caught her words.

My face began to descend; it was like I had no control over myself. I could feel Bella stiffen in my arms and finally sense returned. My arms released her and Bella toppled to the floor with a soft grunt.

'Holy shit, I'm so sorry.' Bending down I tried to pull Bella to her feet but she pushed me away.

'I think you've done enough Edward,' although she was smiling I could sense some tension ion her tone, did she know what I was about to do?

We decided to watch a movie, Bella snuggled at my side and although the movie was funny I had a hard time relaxing after the events of the evening. Bella yawned at my side as the credits began to roll and I stood up to leave.

'You don't have to go,' Bella's small voice startled me.

'You could sleep here, take the couch or I have a huge bed we could share.' Colour flushed her cheeks as Bella looked anywhere but at me.

'How do I know you won't grope me in the night?' If I didn't know better I would have thought guilt flashed through Bella's eyes for a second.

'Please, as if Edward.'

I knew I should go that was the sensible thing to do.

But apparently I wasn't sensible because half an hour later I found myself in Bella's bed, her warm body curled round mine as she snored softly. This was heaven and hell combined as I willed my body to relax under her soft nuzzling face.

Well I had learnt a lot about myself today, the main thing being that I, Edward Cullen was a masochist.

**A/N Is this story too repetitive? I'm not really happy with this but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Next chapter should be posted Saturday.**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, I seriously appreciate it.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

I was having the best dream ever; Edward was lying beneath me, his fingers touching my skin with long teasing strokes that made my skin tingle and heat. My hands were wrapped around his shoulders, muscles clenching as I tasted the skin at the base of his throat. He tasted sweet and slightly salty, my tongue lapped at the pulse beating frantically under his skin, the thrumming matching my own accelerated heartbeat.

Groans reached my ears but I wasn't sure if they were torn from him or me. Trailing my mouth further down, I licked his collarbone, massaging the smooth skin of his upper arms with my fingers.

Edward's hands moved from my back to my hips, his grip tightening and bringing us closer together. His hard chest met my hardened nipples and a sound erupted from my throat that was half whimper, half moan. To good, everything felt too good.

I could feel his hard length against my stomach and I longed to wrap my fingers around it, to taste it.

Well this was my dream so I guess I could do just that.

My mouth moved over his firm pectoral muscles, grazing his nipples and revelling in the harsh gasp of breath he emitted, I felt powerful and in control with Edward beneath me. The dusting of hair over his chest tickled my face as I moved lower, his stomach quivered under my touch and a sly smile curved my mouth. I nuzzled my face into the soft hair, the heat and scent of Edward assaulting my senses. His hips thrust upward as I followed the soft trail of hair lower, his hands tightened around me, fingers digging into the flesh of my hips hard.

I was so close to where I wanted to be but for some reason Edward was trying to buck me off him, why was he being so uncooperative even in my dreams?

'Bella wake up.' I shook my head at the insistent voice, I didn't want to wake up I wanted this to continue, I could almost taste Edward on my tongue.

A harsh masculine groan wrought the air and the fingers that had being imprisoning my hips trying to push me away began to glide lower to my ass. I needed to see his face; I needed to see those green eyes looking into mine with heat and passion. My eyelids fluttered up and Edward was gazing at me, there was definitely heat there but it was also tinged with panic.

What the hell? Edward was gasping out words but not much made sense.

'Dreaming and couldn't wake,' gasp, 'sorry, grab you.' Edward's eyes closed and he sucked in a deep breath before looking at me once more.

It all came back to me, last night and asking Edward to stay with me. My eyes widened as I looked down at Edward, his erection throbbing between us. My dream had been reality, I had molested Edward in his sleep and now I would never be able to look him in the eye again. I flung myself backwards, a little too hard as it turned out and went sailing off the bed onto the floor.

My head hit the floor with a thump, this was my chance I could feign unconsciousness and maybe Edward would leave me to my humiliation, but seeing his alarmed face come into view I knew I couldn't do that to him.

For a second we both starred at each other, our mouths gaping at everything that has just passed. Then I saw it, the faint flicker of his mouth upwards and mine twitched as well until we were both dissolving with laughter.

'Christ Bella,' but that was all Edward got out before he collapsed on the floor beside me howling with laughter.

'Sorry for taking advantage of you in your sleep,' I barely got the words out before giggling once more.

'Yeah I should press charges,' his eyes were so green as he leaned over me, it was dazzling and just like that my laughter died.

'Seriously though I'm sorry,' my eyes wandered round the room as my face flushed bright red.

'Bella it wasn't just you, I guess we were both just caught up in our dreams.' Oh god I hoped I hadn't moaned his name.

'It's obviously been too long since … well you know.' My face was so hot, I wanted to fan my hands in front of me to calm myself but then Edward would realise just how worked up I was.

'Me too.' Edward gave me a wane smile as he rose from the floor. 'We obviously both need to erm get some.' Images of Edward with his hands on some other woman's body flooded my mind and I felt sick. Colour leeched from my face and I hung my head to try to diffuse the nausea.

'Are you ok?' Edward's bare feet came into view as he approached me, I couldn't let him touch me or I might just fall to pieces.

'I'm fine.' I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom, jumping in the shower before the water had time to warm up. Tears gathered in my eyes and the freezing water burnt my skin, how had things gotten so messed up? Surely I could control myself enough to keep Edward as my friend, smile at his girlfriends while secretly wanting to scratch their eyes out, I could do that right? A low groan left my lips I couldn't lose him again.

When I was dressed I found Edward in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of him, eyes scanning the newspaper.

'Hey,' he looked closely at my face and I smiled back, it felt forced but I hoped he couldn't see it.

'Bella what happened was no big deal,' his voice sounded pleading and the last thing I wanted was for him to be upset.

'I know,' I kept my back turned as I made some coffee and was a little startled when Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind.

'Still friends?' the words were whispered close to my ear and I closed my eyes at how they caressed my skin.

'Of course we are.' He nodded against my shoulder and returned to the table while I swallowed thickly.

'So what are we doing today?' Edward was looking at me eagerly when I turned round. 'You are free aren't you?' The light in his eyes dimmed slightly as he thought about the fact that maybe we wouldn't be able to spend the day together.

'I'm free.. Oh shit no.' Rose, I had promised Rose we would go dress shopping, normally I would enjoy such a thing but it wasn't going to be just Rose and I but Mrs Hale as well, ugh, distaste curled my lips.

'Rose and I are going to look at dresses today, I'm sorry Edward I would much rather spend the day with you.' He nodded in understanding but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

'No worries Bella, maybe I'll ring Emmett and see if he wants to hang out.'

We said an awkward goodbye and I promised to call him later so we could watch a movie or something.

'Bella what the hell is the matter with you?' my eyes snapped to Rose as we sat in a dressing room surrounded by frothy white dresses covered with lace.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you look like someone just kicked you in the crotch and stole your money.'

'Nice visual there Rose,' I said with a small grin.

'That's better but seriously what's wrong?' Nothing much escaped her beady eyes and I huffed, would it help to talk about it?

'Rose darling will you please try on another, I've been waiting her for an age.' Mrs Hale's voice rang shrilly through the door and Rose rolled her eyes before floating out to show her mother yet another dress.

'Mmm no, you're hips look far too wide in that one, have you put on weight?' Rose stormed back in the dressing room, her eyes spitting fire.

'I'll kill her; before the day is through I'll have committed matricide I guarantee it.' She tugged off the dress and sat down in her underwear looking dejected and angry.

'I want to take Edward, strip him naked and lick him all over,' I blurted out. Rose's eyes shot to mine and she burst out laughing.

'This is why I love you Bella, you always say something bizarre and take my mind off things.' She shook her head and came towards me.

'So what's stopping you? You knew him years ago right, has he changed so much is that the problem?'

'No that's just it, he hasn't changed at all, he is still sweet, gorgeous Edward. The problem is now all I can think about is how much I want him. I never felt like that when we were younger but now…' I groaned, 'well now I want to do all the things I mentioned before. But he's my friend Rose and I don't think he sees me as anything more than that, I would rather have his friendship than nothing at all.'

Rose was silent for a moment as she contemplated my words.

'But what if you could have everything? In all the years I've known you Bella you never shied away from going after what you wanted.'

'This is different, it's a risk I really don't think I'm willing to take.'

'If he means that much to you you're going to have to or you'll just end up with nothing. How can you possibly carry on as friends if you have these intense feelings for him? You will either end up pushing him away because you think distance will make it easier or he'll find someone else and you'll be left with nothing, I don't think you want either of those things do you?'

I shook my head vehemently. 'If he doesn't want me there would be no way to take my words back though. Sometimes it's just like the past, laughing and joking like old friends and I can forget those other things for a while, no one has ever made me feel that comfortable but then he'll do something. Something small like lick his lips and I can't stop imagining how he would taste, how firm they would feel against mine. He was my best friend, he's too special to lose.'

'Do you know how I knew Emmet was the one?' Rose asked, I shook my head and waited for her answer.

'His eyes. He had the eyes of a child, so innocent and guileless. You know what happened with Royce,' Rose closed her eyes a moment as she choked out the name. 'I never thought I could trust a man again until Emmett, He makes me feel so special, I can tell him anything and know he would never judge me or hurt me. It sounds like you have that with Edward, you can't let this slip through your fingers Bella.' I thought about Edward's eyes, they were always so honest, his feelings shining through; no he would never hurt me.

Rose pulled another dress over her head, nodding at her reflection and smiling. 'This is the one.' She stepped outside as I thought over her words.

Rosalie had being engaged to something just out of high school called Royce King, he was the slightly older son of a senator, everything Mrs Hale could have wanted. Until the night he and his friends raped her, turns out Royce liked to strip girls of their innocence safe in the knowledge that he would never get found out. He thought that the girl's families would never want people to know their daughters were now 'spoilt goods' was the term he spat at Rose after, so felt he was untouchable.

But Rosalie had strength of character he didn't count on, she ignored her mother and went to the police and pressed charges. Up until this point Rose had thought she would follow in her mother's footsteps, marry a rich man, be pampered and taken care of for the rest of her life but now she found herself alone, shunned by the circles she had previously being part of. So she learned to fend for herself, never again would she be beholden to anyone. She stood in court and faced the man who hurt her, head held high and proud. She made her own way in the world and was very successful and now she had found a man who complimented her completely.

The way Edward complimented me.

'I have to tell him,' I whispered more to myself then anything.

Mrs Hale was bemoaning the fact that Rose was buying off the rack as I stepped outside the dressing room.

'If you want to be part of this wedding I suggest you learn to hold your tongue mother,' Rose snapped, she had this terrifying look on her face that stopped Mrs Hale immediately.

Rose looked at me and saw the determination on my face and she smiled.

**Edward**

I should have stopped it, but it had felt so good. When Bela began touching my body this morning, I thought I could just enjoy it for a few seconds but her mouth on my skin and the way she moved over me had been intoxicating.

Last night I really hadn't slept so when her hands found me I was awake and there was no excuse for my behaviour. All night I had longed to hold her and then there she was, on top of me, touching me, feeling better than anything else had in my life. But I couldn't let it carry on, she would have hated me and that would destroy me.

Pushing her away was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and seeing her embarrassment after hurt like a punch to the face. For a few minutes I actually hoped she knew what she was doing, that she knew it was me she was touching, knew it was me that was holding her tight but the way her face looked clearly meant she hadn't.

In true Bella style her actions was a little over the top, she threw herself from the bed and hit her head on the floor. I had thought nothing could make me laugh that morning but seeing her laid there gaping and breathless had made me smile. For a few short moments we were just Bella and Edward again, best friends, laughing at the ridiculous mess we had managed to get ourselves in. That was until she fled, I was looking down at her, thinking maybe I should just tell her, maybe this could work but as I opened my mouth she ran into the bathroom and I was left alone.

When she told me about the dress shopping, I worried it was an excuse to be rid of me till I rang Emmett and found out it was the truth. He invited me round to his place and I agreed, thinking anything was better than brooding over Bella.

Emmett and I were sat in his living room watching some baseball game, I could not concentrate I kept seeing Bella's flushed skin against mine, her mouth travelling along my skin, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake.

Then I thought about my stupid comment about us both needing to get some, what a fucking idiot, I wanted to rip my own tongue out as soon as the words had past my lips. What if right now she was talking to some guy, his greedy eyes traversing her body, looking at what was mine. Mine, god if only she was.

'Dude what is up your ass?' Emmett was watching my face as he spoke, 'you look like you need a serious dose of ex lax or something.'

'It's Bella,' I needed to talk to someone and I couldn't keep it in a moment longer.

'Bella? What about her, she's great girl you know, sweet, beautiful and funny.'

'Believe me I know, we went to school together and were best friends only now I can't stop thinking about how much I want her.' I closed my eyes in despair.

'What the hells the matter with that?' Emmett looked at me with confusion while taking a sip from his beer.

'It's a problem because she's my friend and I don't want to lose that friendship by telling her I want her in that way. She might not want me back and then everything would be ruined.'

'Or you could get everything you ever wanted.' Emmett interjected. 'Life is about risk Edward; if you never take one then you're never really living. If Bella means that much to you then you should be honest, you need to be honest for your own sanity.'

'How did you get so smart?' I muttered as I sank back in my seat.

'Hell if I know,' he shrugged. 'All I know is that Rose is the person I share everything with and it sounds like you have that with Bella. Let me ask you, do you feel incomplete without her, like something is missing when she not there?' I nodded slowly and Emmett looked at me with sympathy.

'Then my man you really have no choice; she's it for you. Maybe she will feel the same way, maybe she won't, but whatever happens you can never just be her friend. It would kill you and affect your friendship to the detriment. You have to be honest with yourself and her otherwise you'll end up with nothing.' My head whirled listening to Emmett's words, he was right I couldn't ever just be her friend, seeing her happy with someone else, it would kill me.

'I have to go,' my decision was made; it was make or break time.

'Yeah you do,' Emmett said clapping me on the back.

Where would she be? I raced over to her place but she wasn't there. The adrenaline was pumping in my veins and I needed to see her now. I fumbled in my pocket looking for my phone but then remembered it was at my apartment, so I rushed home so I could call her, I couldn't wait another minute.

As I approached my place I could see her red truck rounding the corner and my heart skipped a beat. She pulled up to the kerb and jumped out, seeing me she waved and began to run toward me as I made my way towards her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bike messenger pedalling like mad and as he passed Bella he clipped her leg sending her sprawling to the ground.

Running over I took her in my arms. 'Fuck Bella, are you all right?' She lay dazed on the pavement grinning like crazy; from the look on her face maybe she had hit her head.

'I'm right where I want to be,' she muttered before passing out.

'Can someone call an ambulance,' I screamed as Bella lay in my arms, that same huge smile still gracing her lips. What had she meant with those words? I prayed I would get a chance to find out as I heard the wailing of sirens coming closer.

She looked just like she was asleep, her steady breathing causing her chest to rise and fall. I kissed her face gently as someone took her from me and moved her to a stretcher.

'Is she ok? Please I need to know?' I begged as I climbed in the ambulance.

'She has a large contusion to the back of her head, we won't know more till we get to the hospital.' The young man riding in the back informed me while checking Bella's vitals.

'I was going to tell her I loved her,' I murmured and the guy looked up, touching my hand with his.

'You still will be able to man, don't worry.'

I prayed to god he was right.

**A/N Bit of drama but towards the end, sorry about that, but couldn't make it too easy.**

**I apologise for it being a bit late; it's turned into quite a long chapter.**

**Thanks hugely for the reviews; I really appreciate them more than I can say.**

**As ever I would love to know what you think.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward**

Bella was going to be fine, they were keeping her in over night for observation but everything had looked good on the scan and she had regained consciousness almost as soon as we got to the hospital bemoaning her rotten luck.

Now she lay in the hospital bed looking pale and fragile, a nurse entered the room, giving me a wary look, she was probably sick of me asking if everything was okay. I think just about everyone was sick of me and my clucking, they even let me stay after hours because they were afraid I would cause a scene, I'm nothing if a little dramatic.

'Hey Edward,' Bella's slurry voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked down quickly, grasping her hand in mine.

'Are you okay? Do you want some water? Maybe your pillow fluffing?' I needed to calm the fuck down.

'You're so pretty when you're flustered,' she giggled.

Ah the pain meds were probably making her a little loopy, she gave me a slightly unfocused smile and pulled my head towards hers.

'Edward, do you know what I wanna do to you?' swallowing thickly I shook my head.

'I want to kiss you, not just some friendly kiss though I'd like to eat you up,' she let out another giggle and flopped back on the bed.

'And then,' oh god she was going on. 'I'd like to kiss you everywhere, even your little solider,' she pointed at my crotch and laughed hysterically. Then her face dropped and she looked at me with big sad eyes.

'But you don't think of me like that, I'm just your Bella buddy,' her lips quivered slightly. 'I don't want to be just your buddy, I want to be able to touch you and kiss you and lick you and hold you.' Bella's head lolled to the side and I quickly caught her and held her against my chest.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was it truly possible she felt as I did? My heart was beating frantically as I looked down at her face. She had her eyes closed and she was frowning a little, my fingers reached up to smooth away the crease in her forehead.

When my fingers met her skin her eyes popped open and she smiled at me, reaching out her own fingers to touch my face.

'Do you want me too?' she questioned softly.

'Always Bella.' The smile on her face became one of brilliance, and I kissed the finger she had placed near my lips.

'You should sleep,' she shook her head and motioned for me to sit next to her.

'You're not a dream are you?' The wariness in her eyes made me laugh, I couldn't blame her after the fiasco that morning. It was hard to believe that was only a few short hours ago, it felt like I had being through a lifetime of emotions since then.

'No I'm not a dream,' I feathered a kiss along her jaw line making her sigh and tangle her fingers with mine.

A soft smile curved her lips as she held our interlinked hands to her cheek and closed her eyes. Her breathing became even and I lay my head next to hers just watching her face as she slept. Creepy I know but I couldn't help myself, Bella had just told me she felt the same as I did, I was officially one of the happiest men on the planet so I think my slightly stalkerish behaviour could be forgiven.

* * *

A soft laugh woke me the next morning; Bella was sat up eating breakfast one handed because I still held her other one in mine.

'Morning sleepy head. Do you think I can have my hand back now.' I gave her a sheepish grin and reluctantly let go of her hand.

Bella held out her fork with a piece of bacon speared on the end near my mouth. I wrapped my lips around the morsel and gave her a sly look as I hummed and licked my lips, watching her eyes become darker and her breathing pick up.

'Not fair,' she muttered beneath her breath before she continued eating.

'How's you head?'

'Fine, well except for the fact I can't remember anything after I hit the pavement.' Please god no, I don't know how my face looked at the moment but Bella suddenly moved the tray out of the way and threw her arms around my neck.

'I'm sorry Edward, I was fucking with you but it wasn't funny, I'm sorry.' She kissed my throat and looked up at me through her lowered lashes, her eyes begging forgiveness.

'Don't do that to me Bella, I nearly had a heart attack, I suppose at least it would have being in a hospital but never do that again.'

'I won't I promise.' Bella pulled back slightly and gave me a little kiss on the mouth; she kept her eyes open watching my expression as our lips met. I expected the first time we kissed to be strange after out previous platonic relationship, what I hadn't expected was how right it would feel. The touch was brief but sweet, like being wrapped in your favourite blanket, like coming home after a long absence, it was familiar and everything you wanted.

Bella leaned back and licked her lips a little; I watched the small movement with fascination and unconsciously mimicked the action, tasting her sweetness on my tongue.

We both groaned and a doctor entered the room to check Bella over and discharge her. I was shooed from the room; I so reluctant to leave her even for a second until she reminded me the sooner she was discharged the sooner we could get out of here.

**Bella**

Finally I was free, I couldn't believe how the previous day had turned out, I had visions of us embracing romantically in the rain declaring our feelings for each other, while I looked gorgeous, if a little damp. The scenario certainly didn't include me lying in a hospital room, half coherent from pain meds and looking like I'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

I found Edward out in the hall when I emerged after the doctor left.

'We can go,' I told him as he stood up and grasped my hand in his.

'Good, let's get you home.' Edward held me close to his side as we made out way outside; he hailed a cab and placed me carefully in the back before climbing in next to me.

'Edward is it true you held your breath until the nurses agreed to let you stay?' I turned to look at him and saw his neck flush red.

'Well they said I wasn't family and I didn't know what else to do,' he spluttered.

Laughter bubbled from my lips at Edward childish actions and soon he joined in.

'That's priceless,' I gasped, hugging him harder and snuggling my head into his shoulder.

'I couldn't leave you,' he whispered.

My heart thundered loudly in my chest and I had to blink back the silly tears that gathered in my eyes at his words, I was such a sap.

'I'm glad you were there.'

'Me too, if only because I wouldn't have missed your ramblings for the world, my Bella buddy.' He nudged my shoulder playfully, now it was my turn to flush red.

'So you should take it easy today, just call me nurse Edward because I plan to be look after you.' Nurse Edward? Mmm Edward wearing a white coat and looking all dashing while telling me to strip, I had to cross my legs as heat bloomed between my thighs.

'Oh lord, I haven't called Rosalie, she's be wondering why I aren't at work.'

'Don't worry I called Emmett and explained, she'll probably be dropping round to see you tomorrow.' The cab pulled up outside my building, Edward paid the driver and helped me inside. Aro popped his head out of his door as we entered the foyer.

'Hi Aro,' He smiled at me and walked towards us looking from Edward to me.

'Hello Bella dear, is everything aright?'

'Yes just had a bit of a run in with a bike messenger.'

He chuckled softly, 'and who is this young man?'

'This is Edward.' Aro held out his hand and Edward shook it, Aro's face creased into a big smile at the two of us.

'Lovely to meet you Edward.' We chatted for a little while, I saw Aro's eyes constantly flicking between the two of us, his shrewd gaze missing nothing.

As we turned to leave Aro bent down and whispered close to my ear, 'I told you there was someone for everyone.' He beamed at me before heading back into his apartment with a cheery wave.

'He seems a lovely man,' Edward commented when we were inside and he had me seated on the couch.

'He is, he told me the most important thing in a relationship was friendship, that you had to enjoy spending time together.'

'Really? And how do you feel about spending time with me?' Edward was seated next to me his face close, eyes trained on mine as they glinted softly in the sunlight streaming through the window.

'Well, you're tolerable I guess, I suppose I can just about put up with you.' I raised my eyebrows playfully and Edward's mouth pulled up in a half smile.

Leaning forward to place my mouth against his he pulled back slightly with a chuckle.

'Hey!'

'Only tolerable?' he teased.

'Okay I like having you around, is that better?'

'Much.' And with that he swooped down and captured my lips, this kiss wasn't tentative like the one at the hospital it was hot and heavy, his tongue gliding along my lower lip before entering into my mouth with a soft thrust. Our lips fused together, every little nibble against my lips driving me wild.

God it was good, his lips firm against mine, taking charge and making me squirm with need. Our tongues tangled together and my hands laced through the hair at the nape of his neck because I needed something to hold on to.

Edward groaned into my mouth and we continued to writhe against each other, not wanting the kiss to end. My dream hadn't prepared me for just how right it would feel to be wrapped in Edward's arms, how much I would enjoy his every touch.

Now his lips trailed down my throat and I turned my head to the side to give him better access, the way his mouth felt against my skin was heaven. That was until he pulled away panting slightly.

'We can't Bella, not right now, you've just come out of hospital and this wouldn't be right.' I huffed crossing my arms over my chest while Edward looked at me longingly.

'What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?' he offered with a small smile.

Boyfriend? I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at that word.

'I'll make you a drink and then we can discuss how we will break this news to Alice,' he chuckled as he left the room.

Alice, she had always insisted we were perfect for each other and now her predictions had come true. If she was anything like she used to be she was going to make our lives hell.

'Hang on, we?' I yelled, 'she's your sister.'

Edward's head popped round the door and he had a big grin on his face 'Ah but as my girlfriend you should want to take some of the heat.'

'She's going to explode isn't she?'

'Most probably.'

'You'll owe me a lot of kisses.'

'I can live with that.'

We snuggled down on the couch for the rest of the day watching films and trying to ignore the sexual tension that hung in the air. I wasn't doing a good job though because every so often I would lean close to Edward and find my lips attacking some part of his body.

'Bella,' he groaned as I was nibbling on his earlobe.

'This isn't exerting myself,' I said with a roll of my eyes as I backed off.

'Yes but what it will lead to is, much more of that and I you will find yourself striped naked beneath me while I feast on your body.' My eyes widened and the breath left my body on a long moan.

'One day, one day,' I kept repeating. Edward cocked his head and looked questioningly at me.

'The doctor said I just had to rest today,' Edward's eyes brightened and his mouth dropped open a little and soon he was repeating my mantra.

When night time finally came around Edward insisted on sleeping on the couch and I had to agree it was definitely for the best, even in my sleep I attacked him.

'I'll see you in the morning,' I called as I made my way to the bedroom, never in my life had I felt less like sleeping but the sooner morning came the sooner I could …. God the things I wanted to do.

Sleep was slow in coming and I was tempted to tip toe into the living room just to peak on Edward. I watched the clock slowly count down the hours till morning.

Finally at two in the morning I could take no more, technically it was morning, I knew this was an enormous stretch but my body was going to expire from longing if I didn't act now.

Just as I climbed from my bed the door opened slowly, Edward stood in the doorway, his outlined silhouetted in the bright moonlight.

'Thank you god,' I said silently as he came towards me.

**A/N Next update probably Thursday and then we will see what these two are going to get up to.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, faves and alerts – it still shocks me that people actually like what I write.**

**Review and let me know your thoughts because I love to hear from you.**

**Stephenie Meyers own these characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Just as I climbed from my bed the door opened slowly, Edward stood in the doorway, his outlined silhouetted in the bright moonlight._

'_Thank you god,' I said silently as he came towards me._

* * *

**Bella**

Edward stumbled slightly as he crossed the floor, which made a small giggle escape from me and his lips twist in a wry smile.

'I thought I'd check if you were okay, see if you needed anything?' he was stood by my bed, his face half in shadow but his eyes burned bright and clear as he looked down at me.

'Only you, you're the only thing I need.' At my soft words a groan left Edward's mouth and his eyes closed momentarily before they opened once more, now they were like living, green flame as he came down onto the bed and pulled me into his arms.

'Temptation thy name is Bella,' he breathed before bringing his lips crashing down on mine. His mouth moved feverishly across my own, as if he wanted to taste every inch of my mouth. I didn't care; I wanted him just as much and revelled in the almost carnal nature of the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither wanted to cede control but finally our mouths disconnected as we panted and gasped for breath.

My fingers found the bottom edge of Edward t shirt and roughly pulled it upwards, he lifted his arms to make things easier for me, and yanking it from his body I tossed it carelessly somewhere on the floor. The pads of my fingers danced along the hard muscles of his shoulders, loving the way he quivered at even the lightest touch I made. I wrapped my hands around his arms, fingers digging into the hard flesh; he was such a wonderful contrast of firm muscle and soft skin.

Edward lowered his head and began to place small, biting kisses along my throat, he would nip and then sooth the slight sting with his tongue, a loud moan echoed in the dark room much to my embarrassment but he was driving me insane with everything he did.

If there were any lingering doubts in my mind that this would perhaps be strange, that two people who knew each other so well might find it hard to cross that boundary between friends and lovers it was dispelled instantly when I looked into Edward's face. Never before had I seen such fire, such desire and I knew my own would reflect the same emotions. I wanted everything with Edward and in the morning we would still be able to laugh and joke, it wouldn't be awkward because we were made for each other.

Edward's fingers were slipping under my vest; they teased along the soft skin of my stomach, gradually moving the fabric upwards over my too sensitive skin. Ever so slowly he moved his hands higher, his fingers running across my ribs in a move I would normally find ticklish but in my heighten state of arousal it just felt tantalising.

One hand moved to grasp both of mine and lift them over my head so he could remove my thin vest; I complied eagerly wanting to feel his naked skin against mine. My breasts tingled in anticipation of his touch, and damn he was taking his time, his eyes running over my body with a heat that was almost like a caress as it swept over me.

My chest rose and fell with increasing rapidity as I watched him lower his head to my shoulder, running kisses along my collarbone, over the tops of my breasts and then flicking his tongue against my unbearably hard nipples. I hissed at the sharp pleasure that shot through me with that light touch. Edward teased my other breast with little nips but never fully taking me within his mouth, this was torture but such delicious torture that I could only moan his name and hold him tighter by thread my fingers through his hair, urging him closer.

At last his mouth fully enveloped my nipple, sucking deeply and sending sensations I never knew existed straight through my body, it was like all my nerve endings were connected to that one spot and pleasure surged through every part of me.

'You're so beautiful,' he groaned against my skin, drawing back to look down at me.

'You make me feel beautiful,' I whispered as I reached up to pull his lips back to mine. My fingers slid down his sleekly muscled back, following each dip and contour. My body thrummed with an urgency I had never known before, I wanted this man, my Edward, more than everything else on this earth.

Flipping us over I began to make Edward experience the same torture I had just done, pressing soft, small kisses across his torso, flicking my tongue over his hard nipples and watching him squirm as I made my way slowly lower.

'Nothing has ever felt this good,' he muttered closing his eyes when my fingers slipped beneath the boxer briefs he was wearing. For a moment I ran my fingers along the elastic edge but did not venture any further, teasing him just a little.

'Please Bella,' the words seemed to be torn from his throat and I finally took him in my hand, he was so hot and hard as I rubbed my palm over the velvety skin. Pulling his boxers off fully I lowered my mouth and tasted the drop of clear fluid that had gathered on the tip, Edward jerked beneath me like an electric current had passed through his body. He gripped his arms under mine and pulled me up his body.

'If you do that, there is no way I'm going to last, I want you too much,' his gravely voice made my insides twitch, and I couldn't help the way my hips thrust against his, only my thin cotton briefs separating us.

**Edward**

My head was consumed with Bella, with the way she moved against me, just her skin against mine was enough to nearly have me coming. I had to keep closing my eyes to try and gain some semblance of control.

As much as I wished it was different and I could take my time learning every single bit of her body, I needed her soon, my desperation to be inside her was growing and becoming too much.

I gently turned us over so I was on top, my weight held on my forearms as I looked down at her; never had she looked so beautiful. Her naked skin glowed in the moonlight and her kiss swollen lips were calling to me, passion made her eyes so dark they almost seemed black, bewitching me with their heat. Again I closed my eyes to the tempting vision before me, I wanted this to be good, I wanted to make her mine in every way possible.

My hands ran over her hips till I came to her underwear, I gently grasped the side and lowered them along her long, shapely legs, hearing her catch her breath as my nose skimmed her pubic bone. She smelled so sweet, so intoxicating, words could not describe how much I wanted to stay wrapped in her arms forever.

'Edward, now, I can't wait any longer,' her pleading words brought my head up and I saw her looking at me with something akin to desperation and I knew exactly how she felt, if I didn't have her soon I felt like I might implode.

I lay over her, my chest touching hers feeling her hand guiding me forwards till my head met her warmth, our eyes locked and our lips met with a searing kiss.

Bella thrust upwards taking me deep inside her, it was like being consumed from the outside in. She was like fire surrounding me, the feeling was so almost too much and I had to steady myself before continuing.

When I pulled out a whimpering sound left Bella's throat until I was again buried myself inside her up to the hilt. This was what I had being missing in the past, this connection, this feeling of wholeness we shared. The rhythm was slow to begin with but soon we were moving against each other hard and fast, the pace matching my quickening heartbeat.

I felt her insides fluttering against me and I strove to hold off my climax until she gripped me tightly and yelled my name with frenzied passion. It felt so unbelievably good to be part of her, to feel myself cradled within her as the ripples of her orgasm washed over her.

My own orgasm seemed to last for an eternity, long after my release I lay shaking in her arms, floored by the experienced we had shared.

Bella's flushed face was buried in my chest and I lifted my finger to her chin so I could look at her properly. Her eyes were dazed and for a moment she wouldn't look up to meet my eyes.

'God did I hurt you?' the mere thought made me sick but she shook her head before I could freak out, placing a soft kiss against my lips.

'No, you could never hurt me but I think you may have ruined me,' a small smile curved her lips. 'No one else could ever compare to that.'

'No one else is ever coming anywhere near you,' I growled as she shook her head, laughter dancing in her eyes.

'Are you going all caveman on me now Edward?' the wicked eyebrow was arched, taunting me.

'Bella mine,' I said in my best caveman voice, I beat my hands on my chest while she giggled at my silly display.

'And you're mine,' she reminded me, the teasing was suddenly replaced with tenderness as I held her head in my hands and kissed her slowly and deeply. In one way or another we had always belonged to each other, nothing would ever change that.

'Still friends?' Bella's head lay on my chest and I was just about ready to fall asleep, the question caught me off guard and I laughed.

'Bella I think we are way past friends don't you?'

'I guess, you can be my bosom buddy,' I loved her silly banter, that we could still share this.

'Well I have been quite intimate with your bosoms and I would certainly like to be their buddy,' Bella snorted and slapped my chest in reproof.

'Bella you are everything I have ever wanted, scratch that, more than I ever wanted. You're beautiful, funny, sexy as all hell, a teasing minx and my best friend, at the end of the day you're pretty damned perfection.'

'Aww that's so sweet and I was just going to say you're not bad yourself.' Definitely a teasing minx.

'Go to sleep you wicked woman.' Her hands were tracing lazy circles over the skin of my chest as she hummed beneath her breath.

She yawned and nestled her head once more against my shoulder. 'Okay, goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' I placed a kiss against her hair and closed my eyes.

'Oh and Edward… I love you.' A smile so big my cheeks hurt spread over my face and I jerked upward much to Bella's protestations.

'Hey I was comfy.'

'I don't care say that again,' she grinned at me and rolled her eyes.

'I love you, now can I get some sleep?'

'In a minute. I love you too you know that right?' she nodded and pushed me down before settling herself against me once more. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and buried my head in her hair.

I had found my someone and would never be alone again.

**A/N Finally! Next chapter Alice comes to town, should be fun, and I'm hoping to update Saturday**.

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, faves, means a hell of a lot to me knowing that you're enjoying this.**

**So how'd you like this chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward**

Bella was shifting from foot to foot at my side, agitation clear as she tugged on her t-shirt and twisted the ends of her hair round her finger.

Alice's flight had just landed and we were waiting for a glimpse of her, to be honest it was Jasper I was looking for, Alice was so tiny I would never she her in the sea of people making their way through the airport.

Or so I thought.

Scanning the crowd, I groaned as I saw Alice perched on Jasper's shoulders, waving like crazy. Bella giggled at my side and moved away from me slightly, as if to pretend she wasn't with me. I was having none of that and pulled her firmly back under my arm.

'You promised Bella,' I whispered close to her ear, enjoying the shiver that passed though her body as my lips grazed her skin. 'Remember no sex for a week if you chicken out of this.'

She scowled at me for a minute then sighed, 'as if you could resist for a week,' she huffed.

'Do you want to try me?' she shook her head vehemently and I saw the way her eyes locked onto my mouth making my blood heat and her cheeks begin to flush with bright colour, letting me know that her thoughts weren't exactly innocent.

Jasper's smiling face came closer and Alice was still perched on his shoulders, except instead of smiling now her mouth was hanging open in shock as she took in the sight of my arm around Bella.

There was some frantic whispering and Jasper lowered Alice to the ground, within seconds she was stood in front of us, her accusing glare shooting from me to Bella.

'What's going on?' Alice face was getting scarier and scarier with her mounting wrath, her foot tapping furiously as she stared at us.

'Ww what do you mean Alice?' Bella stammered out.

'Well just how long have you two being in contact?' She turned her hurt, angry eyes on me, 'You didn't want to tell me that you and Bella were in contact again?'

'Alice it isn't like that, I only met Bella again a few weeks ago and I wanted it to be a surprise.' The anger lessened a little from her face and Jasper wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders while giving me a small smile.

I watched Alice take in our postures, my arms round Bella's waist, her face turned into my body and her expression did a complete one eighty.

'Oh, oh, it's happens hasn't it, I knew it, I'm never wrong,' Jasper looked down at her bemused as she continued. 'You two had me worried there but now it's happened.'

'Would anyone care to let me now what's going on?' Jasper's laconic voice interrupted as he looked between the three of us.

'Long story man, I'll tell you later, for now let's just say I will probably never hear the end of it.'

Alice had taken hold of Bella's arm now and was dragging her away from me, it was silly really but I clung to her a little, our fingers grazing as we parted.

'What happened to you Bella, I can't believe we lost touch for so long.' Bella looked chagrined and began to tell Alice all about her life. They sat in the back of the car as Bella recanted everything from the moment she left Forks to meeting me at Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party.

'So that's Bella huh?' Jasper's soft voice reached my ears and I nodded, barely able to suppress the grin that suffused my face.

'I've never seen you look so happy Ed, not even when you and I were hitting the weed.' I laughed and punched his arm lightly as we drove to my apartment.

I tried hard to listen to Alice and Bella's conversation as I made my way through traffic, but the most I got were various squeals from my sister and Bella's mouth twitching as her eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror.

My sister and Jasper were going to be staying at my place for a few days, usually they would stay in a hotel but seeing as I wouldn't be around to witness their rather too public displays of affection, I was willing to let the stay in my apartment. I would be spending my nights wrapped around Bella's body, breathing in her delectable scent and finding pleasure beyond imagining.

'What's with the dopey look?' My sister's voice jolted me from my very pleasant thoughts; I flushed and tried to ignore the giggling that came from the back of the car.

Helping Jasper bring in the bags I couldn't get rid of the slight pang of jealousy at the way Alice was monopolising Bella, it was ridiculous I know but I wanted her close all the time.

'Wow so you were wearing jeans to this extremely elegant party when you met Edward?' Alice was laughing and saying 'typical Bella.'

'What happened when you saw him?' I was listening intently wondering how she felt when she first saw me after all those years.

'I heard him first actually, he told me not to do it,' Bella had a soft smile on her face as she spoke.

'The voice was so familiar and until I turned and saw him I had never realised just how much I had missed him, I always felt like something was missing in my life and it turned out that missing piece was Edward.' A lump formed in my throat at her words, it was exactly the same for me, my hand found her shoulder and squeezed, Bella looked up at me with adoring eyes and grinned.

'Jesus, get a room,' Alice muttered before shaking her head at Jasper.

**Bella**

Alice was exactly as I remembered, beautiful, intense, and loving every moment being able to rub in my and Edward's face how she had being right all along.

'Did you honestly never feel that way about him in high school?' she questioned as we sat together on the couch in Edward's apartment, Jasper and Edward were in the kitchen catching up.

'Not in the romantic sense, we were friends, the best of friends. I guess we needed to grow up, all I know is that as soon as we starting talking I knew I never wanted to be without him again.'

A huge sigh left Alice's mouth and she looked all self satisfied as she raised her eyebrows at me.

'Okay, okay, you are all knowing Alice, I will never doubt your abilities again.'

'That's all I'm asking Bella,' she grinned and looked over the back of the couch into the kitchen.

'So what do you think of my southern hunk of man meat?'

I spluttered and goggled at her as she laughed.

'He seems great, quiet, a nice contrast to you.'

'Oh believe me he can be very loud.' I gag and roll my eyes, excusing myself to get another drink.

As I approach the kitchen I hear Edward telling Jasper about how us being together came about.

'You were right Jasper when you said that Bella was a big part of my life, hell she is my now life.' My breath caught for a second hearing Edward say those words, I wasn't frightened despite the intensity of emotion that coloured his voice, in fact I revelled in it.

Edward turned to see me standing in the doorway and smiled, not in the least embarrassed that I had heard his words, he reached out his hand toward me and pulled me into his arms.

Jasper watched our display with a smile and when I pulled away he held out his hand and said ' we haven't being officially introduced but I'm Jasper, arm candy and all round good guy.'

Laughing I shook his hand and took in his twinkling dark eyes, he was calmness personified, he actually seemed to radiate the emotion. I liked him immediately and as Alice came to join us I watched the way they complimented each other perfectly.

Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips before turning her attention to Edward.

'Bella has accepted my omniscience, now it's your turn brother dear.' Edward clenched his teeth and I shrugged apologetically at him as he mouthed traitor at me.

'Come on Edward she did call it,' but I could see he was going to be stubborn.

'Yes but if I concede now who knows where it will end,' he hissed at me. We all stood there looking at him and finally his shoulders slumped in defeat.

'Fine Alice, you know everything and I know nothing.' Alice danced gleefully round the kitchen, stopping in front of Edward and sticking her tongue out cheekily.

That evening is spent out on the town with Alice and Jasper and it turns out to be more fun then I could ever have imagined.

Alice cannot handle her drink, not in the she gets a little tipsy way either, she is stinking hammered as between us we half carry, half drag her back to Edward's. She's singing I Will Survive appalling off key in between hiccupping giggles.

'She won't survive if she doesn't bloody shut up,' Edward muttered as he pulls his sister up to stop her from hitting the sidewalk face first.

Our night's entertainment has consisted of Alice trying to play darts, she actually nearly took a guy's eye out when her phone started vibrating while she was taking a throw, needless to say we had to make a hasty retreat. Next came her playing pool, and let's just say that Edward came so close to having a cue up his ass that Jasper and I nearly died laughing.

I was feeling pretty mellow by the end of the evening as Jasper pleaded with us to help him get Alice home, he was having a hard time defending himself against her aggressive mauling of his person, she seemed intent on pulling his pants down at every opportunity.

'Jasper you're sooo pretty,' she crooned as we approached the doorway, my laughing eyes meeting Edward's disturbed ones, and as she as Alice and Jasper are inside the apartment Edward grabbed my hand and pulled us out of there.

'I know what comes next and believe me you don't want to witness that,' we were breathless as he ran us down the steps and out of the building as quickly as possible.

'Just take me home,' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling my face against his chest.

'Your wish, my command.' Before I knew what was happening I'm hoisted onto his back and he's running with me clinging on and giggling the few blocks to my place.

His urgency turns me on and I place soft kisses on his neck as he opens the door and carries me through to the bedroom.

'At last we are alone,' he growls as I slide from his back onto the bed.

'You drive me crazy Bella,' he murmurs while undressing me and running his hands all over my body, the light touch of his fingers making my body spark and want more.

'To sit and watch you and just want to have you to myself, its like torture' his quiet words inflame my passion as I lay there panting, watching his eyes darken, as his lips possess mine.

'I'm always yours Edward.' I whimper a little as his mouth moves over my breasts, tugging at my nipples while his hand slips beneath my underwear feeling how wet and ready I am for him.

My previous fuzziness is washed away as my body meets his; it's so incredible every time. Every thrust, every touch just seems to make me crave him more.

* * *

'So I'm your missing piece huh?' I'm laid with my head on Edward's chest and I lift my face to look at his, the soft light in his eyes as he looks down at me letting me know how much those words meant to him.

'Yes,' I say softly.

Edward touches my face with gentle fingers, the tender caress full of love.

'Never got lost again okay?'

'Never,' I promise before entwining my fingers with his and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N So sorry for the late update, a nasty tummy bug hit the family and it wasn't pretty.**

**Thanks to all who review, it brightens my day immeasurably, also thanks to people who put this on alert/fave list.**

**As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

Rosalie and I were pouring over swatches of fabric and flowers, her nuptials are only a few weeks away and the wedding seems to have taken over not just her life but mine as well.

My former cool and funny friend had turned into something of a bridezilla over the last few days, growling at me constantly, the only person who I allow to do that is Edward so I'm not impressed.

"Bella what do you think of this for the centrepieces?" She holds up a pretty arrangement of yellow freesias and white roses.

"It's lovely and definitely the one I would chose," she's giving me an odd look so maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I brace myself for her wrath.

"You're right this is the one," Rose takes a deep breathe and her shoulders relax slightly, although she still looks like she's wound tighter than a drum.

"I know I've been a pain recently, I just never released getting married would be so stressful," she rubs her neck and I nod in sympathy.

"Precisely why I plan to avoid it like the plague."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't plan on getting married, it's just a piece of paper after all, it's not going to make me love the person more, plus I kind of like the whole 'living in sin' label." Rose's eyes dart to somewhere behind me and I turn to see Edward's back as he walks away.

"He heard me didn't he?" Roses nods slowly.

"What kind of face was he pulling?"

Rose morphs her face into a kind of pained grimace at me and I know I've hurt Edward's feelings.

It's pretty late by the time I get back to my apartment, my feet hurt, my head is starting to throb slightly, and when I close my eyes all I see are flowers and place setting, it's enough to drive a girl to drink.

"Hey," Edward's soft voice startles me a little, I wasn't sure if he would be here or not, although we spend almost every night together, except for when he has to travel, I knew I had upset him this afternoon. We never really disagreed over anything, but we have only being together a short time.

"Hi," I gesture weakly to the sink and get a glass of water, half wishing it were vodka.

"Bella I heard what you said to Rose earlier, did you mean it?" He sounds calm enough so maybe this won't be a big deal.

"Kind of, I mean I just don't get it, I love you, you love me, spending a lot of money on a wedding doesn't make that anymore true."

Edward sighs, "I guess I just want to be able to say – this is my wife when I introduce you, saying this is my partner kind of implies we run a business together."

"You could say this is my roomie," Edward lets out a chuckle.

"Jasper was my roomie, it certainly doesn't cover what you are to me."

"Cohabiter?"

"Bit of a mouthful," he retorts although I can tell he's a little amused.

"Well you haven't proposed to me so I think all this is moot to be honest," I poke him playfully and he grabs my fingers, kissing the tip before sucking it into his mouth. I'm painfully aroused by even this small gesture and groan, lowering my mouth to his.

"So you're not totally against the idea then?" Edward peeks down at me and it seems I have no resolve where he's concerned.

"Not totally I guess, but if it happens it will be Vegas all the way, understand?"

"Whatever you say dear," I raise my eyebrows at his mocking but he merely distracts me with one of those mind-blowing kisses he is so good at.

Soon the only thing occupying my mind is how much I like it when Edward is naked and on top of me, his face almost touching mine as he gazes into my eyes before sliding into my body.

Edward

I haven't seen Bella properly in a week, Rosalie and Emmett's wedding is only a few days away now and I miss the silly little conversations we used to have on an evening.

Every night it's nearly midnight when Bella has being coming home, I'm starting to think her idea of not getting married might not be a bad one.

The screen in front of me holds the new plans I'm drawing up for a bar that's been remodelled, only I'm finding it hard to concentrate. I'll be glad when this whole thing is over and we can go back to sitting in bed on a night cuddled up instead of Bella looking traumatised by Rose's increasingly bizarre behaviour.

Last night she told me Rose had actually tried to hurl a cello at some musician's head, only the combined strength of her and Emmett stopping the catastrophe, apparently he dared to hit a bum note at the practice recital.

The buzzing of my phone interrupts my thoughts.

"Someone here to see you Mr Cullen," the receptionists says, I haven't any appointments that I know of but my mind has been a little distracted lately.

"Send them up," damn I should have asked who it was but it was too late now.

There's a sharp knock at the door and it opens to reveal Bella, she wearing a rain mac, which I find strange because it's really sunny day outside today.

"Hi love, is everything okay?"

"More than okay," she purrs as she walks towards me with a sashay. Looking down I find she is wearing the sexiest looking heels known to man, red and very, very high. Naughty thoughts full my brain till I fell like I may burst.

"What going on?" My voice is high and a little squeaky.

"Nothing, it's just I feel like I haven't seen you properly in ages."

Jesus she's licking her plump lips as she perches on the edge of my desk, her long legs swaying back and forth, I watch feeling almost hypnotised by the motion.

Bella is undoing the tie on her mac and as it falls from her shoulders revealing a red, lacy underwear set that makes me slam my head down on the desk to make sure I aren't dreaming.

Her breasts were spilling over the cups, like delectable, creamy fruit and now she was leaning forward, and I may just faint like some Victorian woman with the vapours at how incredibly gorgeous she looks.

"Gah…. Ah," is the unintelligible nonsense that comes out of my mouth, apparently I have now lost the power of speech.

Bella slips in front of me and my hands grip the desk either side of her till my knuckles whiten, she nudges my thighs wider with her knees.

"Well someone's happy to see me," she smirks down at me and again licks her lips as she looks at the huge tenting in my trousers.

I lean forward, my mouth trailing along her collarbone, nipping her smooth, soft skin with my teeth in a way I know drives her wild. Bella reaches round and unclasps her bra, her breasts fall from the cups and I can resist no longer, taking a nipple into my mouth teasing it as she squirm under me. Her fingers reach down and start fumbling with my button and zipper, I hiss when I feel her encircle me, her palm rubbing up and down my hard length.

Bella clambers on to my desktop and beckons me forward with one crooked finger, I'm helpless in her thrall as I stand from my chair and stumble over to her, my trousers are still wrapped round my ankles and only her steady hand stops me from knocking myself out on the corner of my desk. I hurriedly kick them off and slowly inch Bella's beautiful, flimsy underwear down her legs.

Now Bella is on my desk in nothing but those heels, her body flushed a delicate pink; her mouth is open slightly as she pants with every breath.

Her fingers reach out and grasp my tie beginning me even closer to her hot, welcoming body.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispers, I stop breathing for a few seconds processing her words, my dick is like some heat seeking missile as it grows larger in it's desperate bid to be closer to her wet warmth.

I grasp her hips and slam myself inside, hearing her grasp a little before wrapping her legs around me waist and moaning long and loud.

It's seemed like it had being forever, I have to clench my teeth to try to control myself from coming into about two minutes. I drive hard and deep within her, her legs anchoring us together.

"Faster," she pants and I comply, my sanity hanging on by a thread.

Then I feel it, her muscles tightening, her body tensing beneath me as she says my name with a long moan.

Silently I thank god because I doubt I could have held on much longer, my release is intense and shudders wrack my body as I press my chest into Bella's.

"Wow," she sighs, her breath tickling my neck, I turn my head to kiss those tempting lips.

"Wow indeed, I never expected to be seduced in my office," Bella chuckles a little as I help her up.

"It was the one place I could think of where we might be able to escape the bride creature, if we were at home she could hunt me down. It's being so long since I saw your dick that I was thinking of starting a pen pal correspondence with it."

Bella's arms wrap around my waist as she nuzzles my chest and sighs.

"I guess I had better get going, I still have one final fitting and some stupid bachelorette party tonight."

"I know I have to attend Emmett's bachelor party. What have you got planned for tonight anyway?"

Bella taps her nose and grins, "All you need to know is that it involves jello and naked men."

"What?" I splutter and she laughs loudly, throwing her head back so her hair cascades down her back, the sight is arresting, she looks so young and beautiful.

"Relax Edward, it's just some dancing and drinks. Knowing Emmett you will probably be seeing some naked flesh though. Just remember you are mine and I'm very possessive."

My phone buzzes at that moment and Bella slips back into her underwear and pulls out a sundress from the bag I never noticed she had been carrying. I'm eternally grateful that she won't be going anywhere in just her underwear and mac, that would definitely drive me crazy.

"See you tonight?" Bella gives me a quick kiss and I nod.

"I plan to be drink a lot so you may have to carry me home."

"I can't wait." She leaves my office, her light laugh echoing against the walls as she closes the door.

A few seconds later Emmett comes in and frowns at me because I still have my trousers off.

"Jesus Cullen what kind of weirdo are you?"

I'm too blissed out to be mortified so I merely shrug and say, "Bella came for visit."

"You lucky dog," he exclaims before reaching his hand out for a fist bump, which he quickly takes back.

"Actually maybe I will come back when you have some pants on."

"Good idea."

This day certainly didn't turn out how I expected.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really appreciate the reviews so thank you very much.**

**Next update should be Sunday. I've started another story that is a bit different, a little slow to start with but I hope you check it out.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alice," I whined, "just stop okay?"

"Bella I'm doing this for your own good." People always say stuff like that when really they are doing it for their own kicks.

"Look Edward is taking you out for a lovely romantic meal and you want to look your best don't you?"

"Of course but I hardly think Edward cares if I have a few stray eyebrow hairs." Holy shit that one really hurt, I glare at Alice and communicated with my eyes that I was at the end of my rope.

"You're done." Fucking finally, looking in the mirror I can see she's done a good job, my eyes do look a little larger, my face more defined somehow.

I grunt in appreciation and she seems happy with that.

"How did the bachelorette party go?" Alice's question makes me groan as I think back to the previous evening.

After doing numerous shots in some clubs, the names of which escape me, my last coherent memory was of Edward carrying me over his shoulder to my apartment. I was giggling madly and telling him to 'gee up.' It made me cringe just thinking about it.

This morning while I was bemoaning the fact that I was quite possibly dying, Edward told me about the text Emmett received about two in the morning.

"It read gdjp, we puzzled over it for ages then Emmett worked out that Rosalie was probably trying to type help." He laughed uproariously then while I hung my head in shame, we were certainly in a terrible state.

"We drove around for ages looking for you, both of us ringing your phones. Finally some one answered and asked if the two very drunk girls currently laid on the dance floor twirling their handbags lasso style around belonged to us." More laughing followed, while I sunk further and further down until just my eyes were peaking over the covers of the bed.

The man had told them where to find us and our respective partners carried us out. Rose had being sick over Emmett's shoulder as he carried her off which had made me laugh uncontrollably and also made me need to pee. Edward took great joy in telling me how he had to stand guard while I went behind a bush, not able to hold on.

"Humiliating, I think that's the best way to sum it up." I muttered to Alice, I had a sneaking suspicion she may have already known exactly what an idiot I had made of myself.

In contrast to my night of debauchery, the bachelor party had a few drinks and spent the rest of the night playing computer games. Which all goes to prove how dull men can be.

Edward had been lovely this morning, getting me drinks and cosseting me when I really didn't deserve it. After all I had gone around wearing a hat that had a huge penis on all night, declaring that it had nothing on the real thing. This had embarrassed Edward rather a lot when he turned up at the club and people starting whistling at him.

Now we were going to meet up at a fancy restaurant, he had had to go back to his place to take care of some things so I was meeting him there.

The night was warm, almost sticky so I didn't bother with a cardigan over my short-sleeved black dress, it was rather clingy but I love the way my breasts looked in it.

"You look great," Alice said, patting my bum as she past. "Okay I'm off, have fun."

Grabbing my purse I headed out a few minutes later. As my cab pulled up to the restaurant I could see Edward waiting outside.

"Hey," he pulled me into his arms before steering me away from the entrance to the restaurant.

"What's going on?" I asked puzzled.

"We are going somewhere else, that's all I'm telling you."

"Humph, you know I hate surprises."

"Tough darling," he says this in a kind of fake cockney accent.

"Who do you think you are, Dick van Dyke?"

Edward's car was parked near and I climbed in, casting him suspicious glances as we pulled in to the traffic and headed east.

"Can I have a clue?"

"No." Amusement made his lips curve upward and I wondered if it was safe to poke him while he drove. I decided against it and took on a martyred air as I waited to see where we were going.

It didn't take long until we came to a stop – outside his apartment building, I raised my eyebrows but he merely laughed, coming around to open my door.

"Edward what's going on?"

"Wait and see," he was almost bouncing with glee, and I stood back as he did a little hop, skip and a jump into the elevator.

Just what was my infuriating man up to?

Following him in he pressed the button for his floor and went back to lounging against the wall, perfectly at ease despite my growing agitation.

I had taken to muttering choice words under my breath, which only seemed to make him smile more.

Edward ushered me into his apartment and I spared a thought for my growling stomach that had thought it was going to get a good meal.

The place was bathed in soft candlelight and the dining room table held a beautiful meal complete with champagne in an ice bucket.

"What's going on? Are you trying to schmooze me Cullen?"

"As if I would try." I've never being the quickest person on the planet but even I had a rough idea where all this was going and suddenly my chest felt more than a little tight.

**Edward**

Bella was clutching her throat and looking a little scared, maybe what I had planned wasn't the best idea, I actually thought she might chock herself the way her fingers were digging into her skin.

Prying her hands away from her throat and looking her in the eye I said, "Calm down baby please."

"Don't get down on one knee whatever you do," she pleaded.

"Why the hell would I do that?" And then it dawned on me – she thought I was going to propose, laughter spluttered from my mouth before turning into full out guffawing. Bella stood in front of me her face like thunder and I backed away quickly before she did me some serious damage.

Eventually I managed to control myself, although I had a feeling I would not be enjoying Bella's charms anytime soon, boy she was pissed.

"So the idea of marrying me is hilarious to you huh? Well let me tell you Edward Cullen I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the door.

"Bella wait," I called as I ran out the door after her.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to offend you. Please come back inside." Bella's face was turned away from me and I could see her foot tapping angrily as she waited for the elevator.

"Please love, I really am sorry."

Keeping her face turned away from me she said "how sorry?"

"So sorry you can't even imagine." When she finally turned to face me I could see she was grinning, she had been teasing me! I reached out and grabbed her to me, growling low in my throat.

"You had me seriously worried there." Bella kissed my lips softly and tilted her head to the side "sorry?" she said cheekily.

"Get your butt in there and I will plan how I'm going to punish you later."

Finally we sat down to the meal my sister had helped prepare, the food was a little cold but still tasty.

Throughout the meal Bella kept chuckling to herself and her leg would keep bumping mine.

"Okay so the reason for all this," I gestured to the food and the candlelight. "Is because I want you to move in with me, we spend all our time together and it's seems silly to have separate apartments. I guess I just wanted to make the occasion special. I just didn't think how it might look."

"If I were any other woman Cullen you would be in some serious shit," she agreed.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm with you then."

"A damn good thing," my lips twitched as I watched her sidle round the table and arranged herself on my lap.

"A very, very good thing," I murmured as our lips met and her tongue thrust into my mouth making my head swim. The urge to rip her clothes off and sweep everything off the table almost overcame me, but I managed to break away before I destroyed Alice's best china.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmm," is all the reply I received, as Bella's mouth got busy sucking at my neck.

"So I was thinking you could move in the end of the month?" My voice cracks a little because Bela is now unzipping my pants and grabbing my shirt to drag me down the hall to my, sorry our bedroom.

"Enough talking Edward, I have better uses for that mouth."

A happy sighs leaves my mouth and Bella throws me down on the bed, life really doesn't get better than this.

"Hey Roomie," Bella's soft chuckling voice wakes me from the strange dream I had being having.

"I dreamt I was a vampire," I murmured sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Really?" Bella gurgling laugh fills the room.

She clasps her neck and says, "please don't suck my blood Dracula, you handsome creep. I'll do anything you want only please don't bite me."

"Anything?" I try to put on a sexy Transylvanian accent but it comes out more Jamaican.

Bella tries to stifle her laugh, "Oh yes anything."

"Come here my child." Bella comes towards me acting frightened. I run my nose along her neck. "Your blood smells so good I don't think I can resist.

A whimper leaves her thought, only it's not from fear, Bella is incredibly turned on.

I move my nose to run it along her cleavage, the stiffened peaks of her breasts begging for my attention.

"Please," she moans.

Lightly biting down on one nipple, I feel her whole body shudder against mine. I continue down her body, placing biting kisses over every inch of her skin.

Finally I reach the apex of her thighs, Bella breathing has turned to panting and her eyes are tightly closed.

"You taste so good," I say as I run my tongue along her folds before taking her clit between my teeth and biting down gently.

"Holy fucking Moses," Bella shrieks, her body convulsing as she comes hard.

Laying back a self satisfied smile on my face, I pull Bella onto my chest; she's still a little breathless and flushed.

"I think someone has a bit of a vampire fetish." Her face immediately reddens more and I know I'm on to something.

"Come on what gives?" I lift myself up on my elbow and stare down at her guilty face.

"Okay, okay I used to have a big thing for Angel." I look at her in confusion.

"Angel from Buffy?" When I shake my head she grins.

"Well I guess I'll just have to educate you." This sounds ominous.

For the next four hours I am subjected to watching some blond woman, who is apparently a vampire slayer, kill demons while still managing to look great. Her dark brooding boyfriend has turned bad after they had sex and is now trying to kill her and her friends. Bella is crying at my side when this Buffy girl has to send the rather annoying, caveman browed Angel to hell so she can save the world.

Looking in the bathroom mirror that night I practice my brooding, mysterious look only for Bella to catch me and fall about laughing.

It's a good job I love her more than anything else in the world.

**A/N sorry again for the delay, I'm moving my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop. I will finish this one on fanfiction but anything after that will probably be posted over there.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

The wedding day has arrived and I'm sat in Rosalie's big ass house while people prod, pinch and do god knows what to me.

Rosalie is sat next to me looking radiantly beautiful; excitement giving her face a wonderful flushed look. Rose is always stunning but today she looks beyond anything else, angels may just weep at how fantastic she looks.

The hairdresser is just finishing my hair, it's an elaborate do, my hair cascading in corkscrew curls from where it's held on top of my head by a beautiful diamond clip. The make up lady has done a wonderful job as well, I look dewy and fresh faced but with a sultry edge that I'm loving.

The royal blue dress Rose and I picked looks really good against my pale skin; I almost look beautiful to my astonishment. Rose pulls on her gown and the vision is complete, she is the epitome of beautiful, blushing bride. Damn I'm tearing up already.

She clasps my hands in hers and we look at each other with huge grins. 'It's happening,' Rose closes her eyes and squeals a little, most unlike her.

'You've just lost all the cool points you've ever collected over the years.' Rose swats my arm and laughs.

'Wait till it's you and then we'll talk.' I scoff as she turns away from me until I think about how goofy I act over Edward and then I snap my mouth closed.

The beautiful old church was small, another reason for Mrs Hale to complain, but it was perfect for Rose and Emmett.

I have avoided Jane like the plague this morning; the last thing I want is ruin my dress and the wedding by having to bitch slap her in that annoyingly thinned lipped mouth of hers. However on the car ride to the church I can no longer stay away, I reluctantly admit she does look good. But the fact that she looks like there may just have something clenched within her buttock cheeks does kind of spoil the whole affect; I shake my head and glance out of the window.

As the wedding march song begins to play even I feel nervous as I follow Rose down the aisle. My eyes immediately scan the pews looking for those green ones that make my heart skip a beat. I find him towards the back, looking ridiculously handsome in his dark blue suit, his eyes following my every move. Edward shoots me a wink and I giggle a little before catching myself, mentally rolling my eyes at my sappy behaviour.

The ceremony is simple with traditional vows, I try not to make an idiot of myself but as Emmett and Rose gaze at each other with such love and devotion a tear rolls down my cheek, damn them. They kiss briefly, both looking on top of the world as they are declared man and wife. I sniff a little and catch Jane's eye, she is resolutely stonily faced, Christ that woman is emotionless.

There are endless photos to be taken and my smile begins to feel glued to my face. I can see Edward's hair as he talks to a few other guests and I desperately want to be with him, away from here.

Why the hell did I let Rosalie talk me into this?

A huge marquee has been set up at the Hale house, Rosalie's one concession to her mother. The reception is going to be on a massive scale and I wonder how long it's going to be before I can escape.

Finally I find myself clasped in Edward's warm arms. 'You look so beautiful,' he whispers against my lips, I think he may have wanted to compliment me further but my mouth ravishing his prevents that.

'Hey, hey, hey, we're the newly weds around here,' if she wasn't my best friend I would have to hurt her. Rose is behind me and I raise my eyebrows and make a 'move along, nothing to see here' motion to her.

'Just make sure you make your way to the head table at some point.' She gives me a cheeky grin and follows her husband into the marquee.

'We should get inside,' Edward sighs against my hair.

'We should but I would much rather do this.' Sometimes I wondered if his lips were magnetised and all this was really not my fault as I was just drawn to him through no fault of my own. Charlie always did say I never liked to take responsibility for things, he may have being right.

'Where are you sitting?' I asked as we eventually made our way into society hell.

'Table 6,' I scanned the room, hoping for a table of old biddies. What I saw made me curl my lips in a snarl. Siobhan, Emmett's big-breasted cousin was there and looking at Edward like he was something to eat.

_Girlfriend just because I am all dolled up don't think I won't get down and dirty if you so much as lay a hand on my man. _I try to communicate this with my eyes as we walk over, and just to be sure I mouth rape Edward one more time right in front of her.

'Wow Bella why don't you just brand me and have done with it.'

'Don't tempt me,' I slap his arse and reluctantly join the happy families on the top table.

**Edward**

Bella looks so damn wonderful in her dress I can't wait till we can get out of here … my mind can't decide where to go first and has just become a lust filled haze.

Her possessiveness when we got to my table made me smile a little, Emmett's cousin now looked terrified and now won't even glance at me.

I listened to Rosalie's dad wax lyrical about his wonderful daughter and then the best man Liam stood to make his speech, he was a friend of Emmett's from school and I had only briefly met him at the bachelor party. His speech was funny, talking about when Emmett first met Rosalie and how she nearly decked him for accidentally touching her ass. Mrs Hale didn't seem to appreciate the speech though; her sour face was enough to turn milk.

Bella's eyes kept catching mine as we ate; I think she may have being teasing me with dessert. She seemed to like making a thorough job of cleaning that spoon of the chocolate mousse, it's a good job my pants weren't overly tight.

As the meal came to an end I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. 'Edward you need to come with me.' I looked questioningly at Bella as she led me from the marquee and across the lawn to a summerhouse that was set back behind some trees.

'I'm sorry Edward, it's just..' Whatever she was going to say was lost as we came together, frantic hands running over fevered flesh, desperate mouths clinging together.

'You look so damn fine in a suit,' she pants as her lips then begin to attack my neck.

'Bella, this dress, just everything about you,' I groan as we stumble onto the padded seat that runs round the room. Bella straddles my lap and my lips trace along her exposed collarbone, her head is thrown back so her hair trails across the hands I have wrapped round her waist.

'Who knew? Weddings make me horny,' Bella gasps and I chuckle. 'Sure it's not just me?'

'Edward you think too much of yourself,' but I can tell she's smiling as her mouth moves along my jaw line.

I want to run my hands through her hair but don't want to miss it up, so I settle for running my thumbs up and down the back of her neck.

'Baby we have to stop, I'm about to burst out of my pants any second.' Bella looks at me and the wickedness of her expression can only spell trouble. Her hand reaches between us and tugs on the zipper of my trousers.

'Bella,' I should tell her to stop but instead my voice sounds pleading.

She places a finger against my lips and I feel my cock springing free for it's confines. To my surprise, Bella stands up and peels her underwear off before clambering back onto my lap and taking me inside her. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

Our pace is fast and when I can stand it no more I stand up with Bella in my arms, turning so that her back is against the wooden structure and I can thrust hungrily into her. I know she is close and I'm right on the brink so I rub my fingers over her sensitive nub until she explodes around me.

I'm panting and Bella looks … well thoroughly fucked. She shrugs at my bemused expression and we both begin to laugh. I cuddle her close and we reluctantly begin to disentangle ourselves.

Sneaking back into the marquee we come face to face with Emmett and Rose, they both smirk and shake their heads at out less than perfect appearance.

'Your shirt is sticking out of you fly,' Emmett whispers as he passes and both Bella and I look embarrassed as hell.

A band is starting up near the area that has been made into a dance floor and soon Emmett and Rose are having their first dance as husband and wife. Taking Bella in my arms we join them and I'm happy to see Siobhan and Liam come up as well, they make a nice couple.

Bella smiles up at me and her face is shining with happiness. 'Best wedding I've ever being to,' she says with a cheeky grin.

'Mmm,' I agree, nuzzling my face in his hair.

Bella rests her head on my shoulder and sighs.

'Penny for them?'

'Oh it's nothing, I just always want to be this happy.'

'I will do everything in my power to make that happen. After all what are best friends for?'

Bella lifts her head and smiles into my eyes, 'best friends love and support you, rub their pants in your face when you least expect it, and hold your hair while you spectacularly vomit after drinking your weight in cider.' I laugh and kiss her forehead.

'And most importantly best friends are for life not just for Christmas.'

'You just sentenced yourself to life,' she whispered against my throat.

'As long as it's with you I'm happy.'

**A/N Many, many apologises, I've being fannying about (technical term) terribly this week with it being the Easter holidays here, and have not had much chance to update.**

**I will do better in future, that's if anyone is still reading this.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them and I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**

.


	14. Epilogue

**Alice**

I was right, I was always right. When would people learn that I knew better than them no matter what they may think?

Still it happened just as I predicted, Bella and Edward were ridiculous in their happiness. Even now married after ten years with a whole lot of children they were still sneaking off for sex at my parent's anniversary party. Dirty bastards I see you, don't you ever let up?

**Jasper**

Alice looks so beautiful, I can't wait to meet little junior. I wonder if she'll let me rub her swollen belly and kiss those luscious lips while no one is looking.

'Jazz I always want you to kiss me.' My freaky woman was unreal and I loved every bit of her.

After kissing Alice I see Edward following Bella out of the room, their hands entwined with shit eating grins on their faces – those two never let up.

**Esme**

I'm going to pretend I don't know what my son is doing and enjoy this family day. Edward has always being my sweet boy but seriously did those two ever let up?

Glancing at Carlisle, my husband of forty years, he is still the most handsome man in the world to me. His grey hair was swept back from his brow, those twinkling blue eyes promising so much as they caught mine.

I guess it was a case of like father like son.

**Carlisle**

Esme looked beautiful. All our family gathered round made everything perfection. Alice with Jasper, soon we would be expecting out fourth grandchild, the first for them as Edward and Bella had provided the rest.

Oh lord looking at their faces it looked like they were gearing up to produce number four, don't they ever let up?

Esme's soft, warm hand touched my thigh and I felt her lips at my ear, her charms for me never faded and suddenly I couldn't wait for this night to be over.

**Charlie**

Thirty-seven she'd said, at thirty-seven she would start dating. Ha the way things were going Bella would have enough children to start a football term by thirty-seven.

Still I loved my grandkids, all with very distinct personalities. I looked down at ten-month-old Aro who was asleep contentedly in my arms. Bella had named him after a neighbour who passed away last year, said he was like a grandpa to her and had imparted the best advice to her years ago.

Looking up I saw my daughter and Edward with their hands all over each other – there are some things a father should never see. Didn't those two ever let up?

**Kate**

Felix was looking around and asking where mommy and daddy were, I had to tell him they were having a nap. Sometimes being nine and the oldest was a burden, especially as I knew exactly what mom and dad were up to.

'Come on let's go and see grandma, I think there may be some more cake.' My five-year brother followed me to the large table set with all kinds of yummy food. I gave him a large slice of chocolate cake and we sat down to eat.

I loved mom and dad, they were truly the best but didn't they ever let up?

**Bella**

'Edward I don't think we should.' I tried to tug my hand from his but he held firm.

'Baby I need you and you look so sexy.' God that man still made my thighs clench and my heart rate rocket.

Looking round I saw Kate and Felix eating cake, Aro was with my father fast asleep. I bit my lip and looked up into Edward's gleaming green gaze.

'Okay but we have to be quick.'

'I know I should be insulted but believe me that's not a problem for me.' I chuckled breathlessly as we made our way upstairs.

Would the overwhelming love I felt for this man ever let up?

**Edward**

My sexy wife had being tempting me all afternoon, whether she knew it or not was a different matter. But her full, rounded hips had taunted me every time so walked past and her breasts looked fantastic in that low cut black sweater. All right, all right Bella could wear a sack and I would probably be unbearably turned on.

Ten years, it was hard to believe we had being married ten years. Not long after she moved in we found out we were going to be parents and that's when Bella decided that maybe marriage was for us.

I proposed one night while she was having a bath, not the most romantic thing ever but the way I looked at it – she couldn't escape.

Our kids were wonderful and Bella loved being a mom, life was pretty much perfection.

As we descended the stairs after our little quickie I could feel my family watching us.

My father was smirking, my mother looked a little resigned, and Alice was shaking her head and grinning, as was Jasper. Charlie was holding his grandson and you could tell he was trying not to think about what we had just been up to. My eldest daughter was looking at me like she wanted to disown us and Felix asked if we had had a good nap.

Bella stifled a laugh and I looked at her whispering, 'maybe in time we'll calm down.'

'I hope not,' she whispered back. That's why I loved her and why I would probably never let up.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the ending. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and thank you for reading.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters I mess with.**


End file.
